


Три мудреца в одном тазу

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк уже немолод, но по-прежнему не может жить без приключений и космоса. Спок поддерживает его в этом, Маккой пугает опасностями. А опасности, как всегда, наготове.<br/>События фанфика происходят с персонажами TOS. Время действия - после шестого полнометражного фильма. AU по отношению к фильму «Звёздный путь: Поколения»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три мудреца в одном тазу

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю **оку** за прекрасные иллюстрации

Эта история началась на окраине Гамма-квадранта, когда Кирк, неверяще покачав головой, с придыханием произнёс: «Спок» и, невольно шагнув назад, упёрся спиной в гранитно-твёрдое плечо. 

− Как красиво, господи! Ты только посмотри! − страстно воскликнул он, вскидывая руку и обводя широким жестом окрестности. 

А окрестности, и правда, были изумительные − вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, поднимались в вышину удивительные деревья с нежными, всех цветов, оттенков и форм бесчисленными лепестками-листьями. Лепестки головокружительно пахли − розами, сиренью, мёдом. Тёмно-золотые лучи Каппы Волопаса пронизывали полупрозрачный лесной полог, словно гигантский фантастический витраж. Там, где кроны размыкались, сияли острова ярко-синего неба. Тёплый воздух звенел от тишины, на мохнатых сиреневых травах сверкали перламутром диковинные улитки. 

− Да, Джим, − Спок, потянувшись, коснулся чёлкой его затылка. − Здесь восхитительно, − нехотя отстранившись, он замолчал, глядя на убегающие вверх гирлянды бесконечных цветов. 

Адмирал счастливо вздохнул и, наощупь найдя руку вулканца, крепко её сжал. А ровно через три секунды люк маленького корабля, перенесшего их через полгалактики, со свистом распахнулся, и скрежещущий голос Леонарда Маккоя, особенно резкий из-под защитной маски, разрезал идиллию в клочья  
.  
− Чёртово старичьё! Романтики захотелось? Назад! Бегом! Марш! И знайте, если вы окочуритесь, даже и не подумаю прийти на похороны!.. 

 

Хотя нет, историю эту следует начать на двадцать дней раньше в трёх тысячах парсеках отсюда, в момент, когда посол Спок, нахмурившись, смотрел в трикодер, а адмирал переводил взгляд то на него, то на разрисованные стены пещеры, где вооружённые палками шестиногие охотники настигали своих несчастных восьминогих жертв... 

 

Но и так тоже будет неверно. История эта началась летом 2293 года в самом центре Альфа-квадранта, на старой доброй Земле, в сердце североамериканского континента. 

Пол-акра ухоженного газона дышали свежескошенной травой, но этот острый, немного щемящий запах настойчиво перебивался другим, куда более соблазнительным для голодного гомо сапиенса − ароматом дыма и жарящегося мяса. 

− ...Сколько нужно твердить: в твоём возрасте холестерин хуже мышьяка! − громкий голос доктора не заглушал голодное урчание его желудка. 

Джим хмыкнул и, даря Маккою щедрую, как полуденное солнце, улыбку, великодушно предложил: 

− Если желаешь, могу сходить в дом и реплицировать для тебя брокколи. 

− Не трудись! − доктор возмущённо фыркнул. − Может, как раз эти лишние двадцать метров тебя убьют! 

− Я полагаю, умеренные физические нагрузки, к которым как раз и относится ходьба, благотворно сказываются на работе человеческого сердца, − вмешался Спок. − Я также полагаю, что вам, как врачу, это должно быть известно. 

Лицо Боунса пугающе налилось кровью, словно зловредный холестерин в отместку за многолетнюю борьбу закупорил бедному доктору все сосуды. 

− Брейк, − вскинув упреждающе руки, воскликнул Кирк. − Да будет мир между народами галактики ныне, присно и вовеки веков. Стейки готовы. Посол, могу я предложить вам кукурузу и салат из овощей? 

Доктор, воинственно косясь на вулканца, вонзил зубы в стейк. Спок, умело не замечая Маккоя, сосредоточился на загорелом початке. Кирк, блаженно сияя, вынул из синей сумки-холодильника три вспотевшие пивные бутылки. 

− Джим, ты же знаешь, я больше не... 

− Джим, ты же знаешь, вулканцы не... − раздалось в унисон, но адмирал непреклонно замотал головой: 

− Никаких отговорок! Только не в этот день! − и он влюблённо посмотрел на дерзко вздыбившийся посреди добропорядочной провинциальной лужайки прикрытый красной материей холм. С жизнерадостным чпокающим звуком откупорив собственную бутылку, он поднял её и, дождавшись, пока Спок и Боунс последуют его примеру, провозгласил, лучась, словно десяток сверхновых: 

− За «Энтерпрайз»! 

С этими словами он рванул драпировку, и все увидали её − сверкающую, нагую и прекрасную звёздную каравеллу. Всего лишь вдвое больше обычного шаттла, но резвую и быструю, вооружённую отличным варп-двигателем, выносливую и прочную. 

− Я давно подозревал, что у тебя начисто отсутствует фантазия, − тыльной стороной ладони отирая с губ пену, ворчливо пробормотал Боунс, глядя, как адмирал, сделав глоток, размахнулся и со всей силы запустил бутылкой в блестящий корпус. Радостный звон подтвердил успешное крещение, и доктор, пряча невольную улыбку при виде по-детски ликующего Джима, нарочито недовольно пробурчал. − Словно других названий нет. 

− Для меня − нет, − не прекращая неистово сиять, признал Кирк, и Спок, не сводя с него горящих глаз, поднёс свою бутылку к губам: 

− За «Энтерпрайз», капитан. 

 

***

 

С той минуты, когда были произнесены эти слова, как подсказывала вулканская половина Спока, прошло пятнадцать суток и шесть целых восемнадцать сотых часа, но человеческая половина до сих пор не могла поверить в случившееся. Их с Джимом мечта стала явью. Кредиты Федерации, скопившиеся на банковских счетах за долгую карьеру в Звёздном Флоте, обналичились их собственным маленьким кораблём, оба они взяли отпуск, и, что не было сюрпризом, Леонард Маккой наотрез отказался отпускать их одних. Сюрпризом стало то, что утомительный разговор, который инициировал доктор, случился только сейчас, на третьи сутки полёта. 

− ...А мне всё это не нравится! − в десятый раз раздражённо повторил Боунс, косясь на закрытую дверь кают-компании, будто боясь, что из-за неё может внезапно выскочить рота клингонов. − Это безумие! − взмахнув руками, он беспокойно пересёк помещение из конца в конец и, шумно выдохнув, свалился в кресло. 

− ...Безумие, бред, сумасшествие, − уже без прежней экспрессии пробормотал выдохшийся Маккой. − Один идиот впал в детство, а другой ему во всём потакает. 

Спок молчал, спокойно изучая отмеченное морщинами лицо доктора. 

− Эта скорлупка меня пугает, Спок. Понимаешь, ты, бесчувственный гоблин? Пугает. 

Посол в первый раз за десять и двадцать восемь сотых минут, прошедших с начала докторского монолога, подал реплику: 

− Вы недооцениваете «Энтерпрайз». По таким показателям, как скорость и надёжность, она не отстаёт от кораблей класса «Созвездие», а по маневренности и экономичности заметно их опережает. 

− Спок, − отозвался Маккой голосом, полным вселенской усталости. − Тебе напомнить, что стало с предыдущими «Энтерпрайз»? − он выразительно помолчал, сверля вулканца яростным взглядом. − К тому же, сейчас у нас нет четырёхсот с лишним членов команды, нет альфа, бета и гамма смены, нет службы безопасности, армии инженеров, связистов, рулевых и штурманов! Нет полноценного медотсека! Нет даже торпедных орудий! Всего только и есть, что три глупых старика, это ты понимаешь? Три мудреца в одном тазу! − Маккой почти кричал. Спок смотрел на него, не моргая. 

− В штатном режиме управление кораблём ложится на автопилот, судно располагает функциональной фазерной батареей, а то, что вы соорудили из моей каюты, по оснащённости не уступает стандартному медотсеку типичного звёздного лайнера, − Спок собирался также добавить, что текущий возраст Джима составляет всего лишь шестьдесят один процент от среднеожидаемой продолжительности жизни человеческого мужчины, а его собственный − тридцать один процент от среднеожидаемой вулканской, но Маккой его решительно перебил. 

− Три старика, − упрямо проговорил доктор, страдальчески морща переносицу, − один из которых вообразил себя Питером Пеном, а другой − его личной феей Динь-Динь. 

− А вы, если продолжать сравнение, я полагаю, Вэнди? − без тени насмешки поинтересовался вулканец. 

Маккой собирался ответить заковыристой тирадой про зеленокровых бесчувственных и бессовестных гоблинов, но дверь кают-компании скользнула в сторону, и на пороге возник Кирк в новой с иголочки капитанской форме. Взглядом его можно было освещать сверхглубокие шахты. 

− Я не помешал? 

Доктор закатил глаза: 

− Да, я как раз объяснялся Споку в любви, а тут ты. Следующий раз не забывай стучать, − простонал он с сарказмом висельника, вытряхивая себя из кресла и устремляясь вон. 

− Это правда? − с прекрасно разыгранной искренностью ужаснулся Кирк. − Он к тебе приставал? Если так, я вызову его на дуэль. 

Спок едва слышно выдохнул. Тесное сосуществование с двумя сверхэмоциональными индивидами требовало определённой выносливости. Этот вывод тотчас же подтвердился. Внезапно посерьёзнев, Джим взял Спока за предплечье и подвёл к креслу. Когда тот сел, Джим занял противоположное. 

− Что-то не так? − спросил он, заглядывая Споку в глаза так, словно надеялся по бликам на радужке и движению зрачков воссоздать всю картину мира, начиная с Большого Взрыва. 

− «Энтерпрайз» движется точно по заданному маршруту, все системы корабля функционируют в нормальном режиме, − Спок понимал, что этим капитана не одурачить, но знал также и то, что любимая Джимом нарочитая буквальность его ответов и упоминание старого названия нового корабля подействуют на Кирка, как бальзам. Так и произошло. 

− Замечательно, − тот улыбнулся. − А что не так с Боунсом? 

Спок перевёл взгляд на висящие над дверью старомодные стрелочные часы: они плохо переносили перепады гравитации и явно требовали починки. 

− Полагаю, доктор не вполне успел привыкнуть к мысли о протяжённости намеченного маршрута, его длительности и конечной цели. 

− Точнее, её отсутствию? − с горькой иронией в голосе подсказал Джим. 

− Я не говорил этого, капитан. 

«Капитан» было ещё одним волшебным словом. 

Джим рассеянно провёл ладонью по лакированной поверхности стоящего пообок шахматного стола. 

− Спок, − произнёс он мягко. − Я чувствую себя собою только здесь, − он замолчал, пытаясь точнее подобрать слова, объяснить, что без звёзд, корабля, без вечного неутомимого странствия он ничто − тень, привидение, труп. 

Не дожидаясь разъяснений, вулканец нагнулся вперёд и накрыл его руку своей. 

− Я знаю, Джим. 

И пусть мы не сможем лететь бесконечно, мы будем лететь так долго, как только сможем, продолжил он про себя, а вслух добавил: 

− И доктор тоже это безусловно знает. 

 

***

 

Планет класса М на деле не так уж много. Возможно, простому обывателю покажется, что тысяча семьсот тридцать пять землеподобных шаров, открытых первопроходцами с момента первого полёта за пределы Солнечной Системы, − солидная цифра, но это далеко не так. Планеты класса М, то есть те, чьи условия без дополнительного вмешательства и ухищрений пригодны для жизни гомо сапиенс и похожих на них видов, составляют в нашей галактике меньше процента от общего числа планет. Пять-шесть газовых гигантов, вращающихся вокруг удерживающей их звезды − куда более частая картина, чем окутанный азотно-кислородной атмосферой каменный шар, подмигивающий звездолётчику синими пятнами океанов. Но даже эти доли процента наверняка не совпадут с представлениями потенциального переселенца с переполненной Земли об идиллическом, затерянном меж звёзд дивном рае. Резкие перепады температуры, недостаток или избыток влаги, изнуряющая жара или, напротив, − зубодробительный, как на Дельте Веги, холод, ядовитая флора, агрессивная фауна − все эти факторы существенно затрудняют колонизацию. Но причина, вовсе препятствующая ей − присутствие на планете собственных разумных видов. А, как показала упрямая статистика, добившись удачи в зарождении жизни на очередном пыльном шарике, эволюция на этом не успокаивается и с ослиной (доктор Маккой сказал бы «с вулканской») настойчивостью приводит не похожие друг на друга миры к одному и тому же результату − появлению разумных существ. 

Поэтому раскинувшийся перед путешественниками девственный, лишённый адамов и ев эдем был практически уникален. 

«Энтерпрайз» с задраенными люками стояла, покинутая и горделивая, на ровном зелёном плато. С трёх сторон его окружали пологие, покрытые густым хвойным лесом горы, с четвёртой, словно куда-то опаздывая, бежала по камням неглубокая прозрачная речка, за нею темнела плотная стена зарослей. Путешественники удалялись от корабля вверх по течению, взяв курс к ближайшим деревьям. 

− ...Нам не обязательно тащиться в гору, мы могли бы пойти и вниз, раз уж тебе так приспичило совершить променад! − Боунс обращался к Джиму, но за того ответил вулканец. 

− Доктор, не может быть, чтобы вы не понимали, что на момент нашего возвращения к точке высадки сумма подъёмов будет в точности равняться сумме пройденных нами спусков, вне зависимости от их очерёдности на пути следования. 

− Спок, как всегда, прав, − рассмеялся Кирк, примирительно хлопая Боунса по плечу. 

− И почему я не остался дома? − простонал доктор, прожигая вечно правого вулканца ядовито-кислым взглядом. 

− Потому что дома скука, а в мире нет ничего лучше «Энтерпрайз» и новых, неизведанных стран? − с невинной улыбкой подсказал Джим, хотя вопрос был явно риторический. 

Мысленно сделав поправку к прозвучавшим словам, а именно, добавив первым номером к перечню лучших во вселенной вещей самого Джима, Спок в очередной раз просканировал окружающую местность. Показания трикодера походили не на информацию о реальной планете, а, скорее, на грёзы измученного теснотой потенциального переселенца, где-нибудь в Гонконге откладывающего кредиты на билет в мечту. Идеальный для гомо сапиенс климат, полное отсутствие угрожающих факторов при наличии богатой фауны и флоры. Обилие совместимых с метаболизмом человека плодов. Отсутствие разумной жизни. 

− Смотрите-ка, тут пещера! 

Спок в очередной раз с удовлетворением поставил галочку в своём непрекращающемся мысленном споре с доктором. Вход в пещеру располагался на таком расстоянии и был так хорошо замаскирован, что его мог пропустить даже зоркий глаз вулканца. Что в очередной раз доказывало тот непреложный факт, что Джим ещё далеко не стар. 

Добравшись до отверстия в торчащей из зарослей кустарника скале, они остановились. 

− Отлично. Прогулялись, размяли ноги, а теперь идём обратно, − делано бодрым тоном заявил доктор, с недоверием взирая на неприветливо чернеющую дыру. 

− Ты, наверное, шутишь, Боунс, − легко возразил Джим и, достав из рюкзака фонарик, решительно ступил в темноту. 

Вулканец, не раздумывая, шагнул за капитаном, раскрытый трикодер в его руке уже сообщал данные, и доктору ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними. 

После первых двух десятков осторожных шагов, которые пришлось пройти чуть ли не в полуприседе, протискиваясь между тесными и неровными стенами, коридор, как и обещал прибор Спока, внезапно расширился, и фонари осветили убегающие вдаль своды большого подземного зала. 

− Эта штука называется «пещерный бекон», − Джим указал на свисающие с каменного потолка полупрозрачные волнистые пласты, действительно напоминающие ломтики тонко нарезанного бекона. 

− На Вулкане подобные образования называются «таш Тал’Ниир» − ленты Тал’Ниир. 

− И кто она будет? − скептически задрал бровь Боунс. − Логичная жёнушка вашего Сумрака? 

Проигнорировав непочтительный выпад, Спок пояснил, обращаясь исключительно к Джиму, который ради этого остановился и, распахнув глаза, приготовился жадно внимать. 

− Тал’Ниир − богиня любви, культ которой почитался в досураковскую эпоху практически на всей территории Вулкана. 

Доктор саркастически фыркнул, Джим шикнул на него, и Спок продолжил: 

− Согласно древней легенде, её платье было сшито из тысячи тонких лент. Каждое утро с вершины Селейи богиня приветствовала восход, а ветер срывал одну из лент и уносил прочь. Поймавший дарил её тому, с кем стремился разделить мечты, ложе и жизнь, и та связывала их вечными узами. 

− М-да... − скептически протянул обиженный невниманием доктор. − Страшно подумать, что было бы, свяжись я такой лентой со своею бывшей, − он с вызовом посмотрел на замолчавшего вулканца. − А что будет, если этот второй откажется обвязываться лентой или если её вообще некому всучить? 

Вулканец спокойно посмотрел в глаза Маккою: 

− Вы же понимаете, что речь идёт о легенде? 

− А ты понимаешь, как меня бесит твоя дурацкая манера уходить от ответа? 

− Да, доктор. Я заметил это ещё... 

− Не трудись вычислять, ты бесишь меня с первого взгляда. 

− Боунс, не вынуждай меня ревновать! − возмутился Джим. − И не ешь Спока глазами, он и так тощий, − капитан одарил вулканца мягкой, чуть извиняющейся улыбкой. − Посол, вы так и не дали ответа на вопрос. Что будет, если поймавший ленту по каким-то причинам не найдёт, с кем разделить свой приз? 

− Тогда лента затянется на горле, не позволяя дышать, − ровным голосом пояснил Спок. 

Под сапогом доктора что-то хрустнуло, он наклонился, чтобы посмотреть, а когда выпрямился, рука Джима уже крепко сжимала ладонь вулканца. 

Старые романтичные идиоты, подумал Маккой с нежностью, по привычке закатывая глаза. Но жест не произвёл впечатления, Кирка больше заинтересовало то, что выкатилось у Боунса из-под сапога. Не выпуская руки Спока, он посветил фонариком на окрестности докторских подошв и задумчиво произнёс: 

− Древесный уголь? Здесь? 

− Что плохого в древесном угле? − автоматически огрызнулся Маккой. 

− Что плохого? Боунс, мы в пещере, здесь нет деревьев, которые могли бы загореться от удара молнии и оставить после себя угли. Как он мог здесь оказаться? 

− Джим, − позвал Спок. 

Кирк повернулся. Направленный вулканцем луч выхватывал из темноты огромное подёрнутое золой кострище. 

− Отсутствует разумная жизнь? − переводя взгляд на Спока, с нажимом переспросил капитан. 

Вулканец слегка приподнял бровь и, деликатно высвободив руку, стремительно пробежал пальцами по чувствительной панели трикодера. 

− Абсолютно точно. Разумная жизнь на планете полностью отсутствует. 

− Постойте, погодите, − Маккой поднял руки, привлекая к себе внимание. − Я понял к чему вы клоните. Но вы не подумали, что костёр могли жечь такие же, как мы, космические туристы? 

− И не зарегистрировали, согласно протоколу, открытие планеты М-класса? − ровно, но с подразумеваемым сарказмом поинтересовался Спок. − Данная планета не внесена в реестры. Мы первые представители цивилизации, ступившие на её поверхность. 

− Погоди, Спок, − Джим потёр переносицу. − Возможно, у тех, кто здесь побывал, были причины не сообщать о своём открытии. 

− Возможно, − кивнул Спок. − Но я нахожу маловероятным, чтобы эти гипотетические, как выразился доктор, космические туристы поддерживали пламя в костре непрерывно на протяжении пятидесяти четырёх стандартных лет. 

При этих словах Джим нахмурился. 

− Что ещё? 

− В золе присутствуют органические остатки, по всем признакам принадлежащие здешней фауне. Логично предположить, что костёр использовался для приготовления пищи из мяса местных животных. А тот факт, что огонь поддерживался постоянно, говорит о том, что племя, обитавшее в этой пещере, ещё не достигло умения добывать огонь самостоятельно. 

− Примитивная культура каменного века, сгинувшая, как по мановению руки? − Джим недоверчиво покачал головой. − Кострище выглядит довольно свежим. 

− Последний раз его использовали приблизительно сорок девять стандартных суток назад, − подтвердил Спок, сверившись с данными прибора. 

− Чёрт! − вырвалось у Кирка. 

− Послушайте, вы что, намекаете на геноцид планетарного масштаба? − округлив глаза, пробормотал доктор. − Но это чушь, дичь, бред собачий! Если месяц назад здесь жили люди, а потом были внезапно уничтожены, мы бы увидели следы побоища! Выжженные леса, оплавленные камни, следы попадания фазеров, дизраптеров или, наконец, плазменных торпед! Ничего подобного нет и в помине! − Маккой сердито передёрнул плечами. 

− Не исключён вариант применения бактериологического или химического оружия, − возразил Спок, но Боунс перебил, сверкая глазами так, словно вулканец обвинял в истреблении неведомых аборигенов лично его. 

− Здесь должны были гнить горы трупов, Спок, горы трупов! Ты их видишь? Я − нет. Можно придумать более простое объяснение несчастной куче остывшей золы, чем мелодраматическая история об убийцах, уничтоживших население целой планеты и не оставивших после себя никаких следов! − доктор экспрессивно ткнул вулканца пальцем в грудь. − И если ты сейчас скажешь, что таинственные злодеи вернулись и аккуратно уничтожили тела жертв, я лично добьюсь твоей отставки из Дипломатического Корпуса на основании очевидного прогрессирующего маразма! 

− Боунс! − резко прервал его Кирк. − Без оскорблений. 

− Ну как же, − ревниво пробормотал доктор. − Я, кажется, обидел его вулканское величество. Может, ещё прикажешь мне извиниться? 

− В этом нет надобности, − спокойно произнёс Спок. − Обида − деструктивная эмоция, испытывать которую в высшей степени нелогично. 

− О да! − раздражённо воскликнул доктор. − Мы это тысячу раз проходили. Идеальный логичный вулканец всё знает лучше, чем старый капризный доктор! К моим словам можно вообще не прислушиваться! 

Джим устало вздохнул. С возрастом добрый сельский доктор приобретал тенденцию становиться всё невыносимее. 

− Может, лучше объяснишь мне это? − он указал рукою в направлении противоположной стены. 

− Тебе давно пора прооперировать твою чёртову дальнозоркость, − уже более мирно проворчал доктор. Светя себе фонариком, он осторожно преодолел пустое пространство и, подойдя почти вплотную, увидел сеть испещряющих скалу ломаных линий, в которые, нахмурившись, вглядывался Кирк. 

Аборигены напоминали шестиногих кентавров. Поджарые стремительные тела, переданные скупыми, верными росчерками, летели по каменному полотну, бросая камни вослед застывшим в вечном движении жертвам. Джим внезапно почувствовал себя старым и беспомощным. Этого красивого, уникального народа больше не существует. Они не выучатся добывать огонь, не изобретут колесо, не напишут поэм, не полетят в космос. Без них вселенная стала унылее и беднее. 

− Рисунки сделаны в разное время. Самому древнему больше трёх веков, − бесстрастно произнёс вулканец, но взгляд, обращённый на Кирка, таил тревогу. 

Джим выдохнул и ещё раз обернулся. В десятке футов от его сапога темнело мёртвое кострище. 

− Пора возвращаться на корабль, нужно поставить в известность Звёздный Флот. 

Спок и Маккой без споров подчинились. Обратно они возвращались молча, каждый погружённый в собственные невесёлые мысли. 

 

***

 

Помимо мостика, стыковочного шлюза, транспортаторной и технических отсеков, на «Энтерпрайз» имелись небольшая уютная кают-компания, объединяющая в себе функции комнаты отдыха и столовой, а также лазарет и три каюты. Едва ступив на палубу корабля, Маккой первым же делом возмутился теснотой медотсека. Воззвав к тому, что идиоты, двадцать два года состоящие в законном по правилам неких дурацких непригодных для жизни планет браке, вполне могут не разыгрывать перед старым сельским доктором водевиль из жизни провинциальных скромниц и поселиться вместе, ту каюту, которая побольше, доктор потребовал себе. Самая просторная каюта по замыслу Джима предназначалась вулканцу. Кирк спроектировал и обустроил её сам, опираясь на вкусы Спока и на собранную по крупицам информацию о традиционных вулканских жилищах. Помещение делилось на три зоны: небольшую гостиную, спальню и альков для медитации. Джим тщательно, с любовью подбирал цвета, мебель и разные мелочи, имевшие целью радовать его бесценного вулканца, и затратил на это немало средств, времени и сил. Но доктор был непреклонен, упрям, надоедлив, а главное, его аргументация имела смысл. Поэтому Спок переехал к Джиму, и туда же перекочевали вулканские детали интерьера, превратив капитанскую каюту в филиал ксеноэтнографического музея. Боунс, конечно, даже не поблагодарил, зато развернулся во всю мощь, за считанные оставшиеся до вылета дни нашпиговав медотсек под завязку. Словно этого ему показалось мало, соседнюю комнату, изначально предназначенную для медицинских целей, доктор соединил с лазаретом и оборудовал под лабораторию. Джим мог только молиться, чтобы ничего из этого им не понадобилось. Худшие моменты в его жизни были не те, что он провёл в клингонской тюрьме, в плену, под пытками или, как призрак, болтаясь между двумя вселенными в скафандре с кончающимся кислородом, а те, когда Спок лежал в лазарете между жизнью и смертью, когда тот, умирая, прощался с ним из-за стекла, и когда за тёмным гробом, рассекая жизнь на «до» и «после», захлопнулась тяжёлая дверь шлюза. Джим старался об этом не вспоминать и вообще о плохом не думать. В конце концов, он капитан, а капитан − это тот, кто мастерски распределяет обязанности среди экипажа. Страхи, опасения и дурные предчувствия всегда были прерогативой Боунса, пусть ею и остаются. 

Перед окончательным расставанием с планетой Джим сделал несколько витков по орбите, и к списку мрачных свидетельств добавились снимки прячущихся среди деревьев пустых поселений. Расставленные по кругу шалаши с обнесённым камнями непременным кострищем посредине. Ни трупов, ни костей. При этом восьминогие мохнатые твари, схематично изображённые на стенах пещеры, от случившейся катастрофы не пострадали, стада этих небольших травоядных повсюду водились в изобилии. Сами исчезнувшие аборигены, судя по размеру жилищ и высоте наскальных росписей, тоже были невысокого роста − не более четырёх-пяти футов. Кому могли помешать эти существа, Джим не представлял. 

Все собранные данные отправили в штаб-квартиру Звёздного Флота. Больше их здесь ничего не держало, кроме, разве что, сомнительной чести дать обнаруженной планете имя. 

− Я назову её Персефона, − оторвав взгляд от падда, полувопросительно сообщил он проходящему мимо Боунсу. − Что скажешь? 

− По мне, хоть парафином, хоть сифоном. А лучше, чтобы вообще ноги нашей здесь никогда не было. 

Бормоча под нос ругательства, доктор прошаркал в лабораторию. Как он за последние часы успел убедиться, образцы воздуха, воды и почв не содержали в себе ничего губительного. Правда, кое-где в воде содержался местный аналог кишечной палочки, но он никак не мог стать виновником гибели целого вида. Животные, населявшие планету, были вполне здоровы. Что могло послужить причиной исчезновения аборигенов? Не могли же их всех до одного погрузить в звездолёт и увезти с планеты! 

С мысли доктора сбили негромкие, настойчиво приближающиеся шаги. У Джима иная походка, и он, конечно, не затрудняет себя предварительным стуком. 

− Ну что тебе, Спок? − бросил Боунс через плечо. 

− Я хотел предложить вам помощь, − прозвучал ровный голос вулканца. 

Боунс устало провёл рукой по лицу. Его переполняли растерянность и раздражение. Гоблин, ты выбрал неудачную минуту, чтоб заскочить, подумал он, разворачиваясь на крутящемся стуле. 

− Ну, если ты готов применить к Джиму этот свой мумба-юмба-парализующий захват, повернуть к Земле и врубить максимальный варп... − вопреки образцово спокойному тону, глаза доктора воинственно сверкнули, и тут же, ударив ладонью по подлокотнику, он взорвался. − Будто я не знаю Джима! Он ведь теперь не успокоится, покуда собственным носом не нароет что к чему да как! И если при этом его грёбаный нос не пострадает, это будет чудо, а уж точно не твоя заслуга! 

− Доктор... 

Но доктора было не остановить. Разве не он с самого начала настаивал на тихом круизе к Элизиуму-III и обратно? Разве известные на всю галактику водные курорты − не то, что лучше всего подошло бы этим влюблённым старым ослам? Так нет! Им же надо туда, куда не ступала нога человека! 

− Сто лет как доктор! − взревел Маккой, саданув ладонью на этот раз по столешнице. − Что будем делать, если на Персефоне и впрямь произошёл планетарный геноцид? Что? Три мудреца в одном тазу, будем гоняться по всему космосу за клингонскими звездолётами, объявим войну Ромуланской Империи?! Как ты себе это представляешь, герой?! − тяжело дыша, доктор поднялся со своего места и обвиняюще указал на Спока. − А ведь Джим погонится, ещё как! И не успокоится, пока не расшибёт себе лоб! Спок, что ты будешь делать, когда он наконец убьётся?! Что ты будешь делать, когда его не станет?! 

Доктор мог обличать бы вулканца и дальше, но ему просто не хватило дыхания. Спок стоял напротив и молчал. И мелочное ликование, несмело охватившие Маккоя при виде того, что оппоненту в кои-то веки нечем крыть, быстро сошло на нет. Очевидно, что Спок молчал не потому, что не мог подобрать остроумный ответ, он физически не мог говорить, словно что-то, стянув горло, убивало его. Чёртова, чёртова лента, чёртовой, чёртовой богини, мелькнуло в голове у Боунса. Ярость схлынула так же быстро, как и возникла. Если бы Спок был человеком, доктор, наверное, уступил бы внезапному порыву подойти, обнять, похлопать по сведённой чуть не до судороги спине, потрепать, успокаивая, словно растерянного потерявшегося щенка. Но Споку шёл седьмой десяток, он был чёртовым, чёртовым вулканцем, и потому Боунс, неловко откашлявшись, махнул рукой в сторону экрана. 

− Раз уж пришёл помочь... Мог бы перепроверить мои выкладки. 

Спок молча кивнул, а доктор в неожиданно нахлынувшем озарении понял, что на «Энтерпрайз» не два, а три бестолковых, безнадёжных и беспросветных идиота. 

 

***

 

− ...Как красиво, господи! Ты только посмотри! − Джим очарованно и радостно любовался окрестностями, а Спок очарованно и печально любовался им. Шестьдесят один год. В среднем люди живут до ста, вулканцы − вдвое дольше. Если б только можно было взять его вулканский излишек и поделить между ними поровну... Если б можно было среди бесчисленных чудес вселенной найти то, которое позволит им не разлучаться никогда... 

− Да, Джим. Здесь восхитительно, − слегка коснувшись лицом мягких, тронутых сединой волос, Спок жадно вдохнул, ловя родной, неповторимый запах. 

Джим, не сводя восхищённых глаз с разноцветной лесной мозаики, сжал его ладонь. Спок поднял голову. Бескрайний цветочный океан парил между небом и колоннами бело-розовых стволов. Снова переведя взгляд на абсолютно счастливого Джима, Спок подумал, что хорошо бы задержаться здесь подольше. 

А ещё через мгновение тишину рассёк вопль Боунса. 

 

***

 

Свежий, как накрахмаленный халат, медотсек сиял белизной. 

− Я же говорил, я предупреждал вас! − разорялся доктор, беря у них поочерёдно кровь на анализ. 

Спок подавленно молчал. Память механически прокручивала безжалостные слова. «Спок, что ты будешь делать, когда он наконец убьётся?! Что ты будешь делать, когда его не станет?!» И снова, и снова, и снова... Как он мог позволить Джиму выйти из корабля до того, как доктор проверил все возможные факторы риска? Как мог он оказаться таким беспечным?! 

− Спок, прошу тебя, расслабься. Боунс, ты суетишься зря, − задирая по молчаливому требованию доктора рубашку, немного раздражённо проговорил Джим. − То, что в здешнем воздухе есть какие-то бактерии, ещё ничего не значит. Наверняка, они опасны только для местных видов или неопасны совсем. В воздухе всегда носятся микробы, так что теперь − не жить?.. Старый перестраховщик! − поморщившись, пробормотал он, когда доктор с размаху вонзил ему в шею шипящий гипошприц. 

− Вам обоим пальцев на руках и ногах не хватит, чтобы пересчитать, сколько раз этот старый перестраховщик вытаскивал тебя с того света, − проворчал доктор. − И его, кстати, тоже, − он обвиняюще указал на Спока. − Джим, я бы на твоём месте всерьёз задумался бы, не застраховал ли этот логичный умник твою жизнь на пару миллионов кредитов. 

− Ну, хватит! − всерьёз рассердился Кирк. − Ты уже, надеюсь, закончил? 

− С тобою − да, − обиженно процедил Маккой. − Можешь идти, местным микробам ты не по вкусу. 

− И стоило поднимать столько шума? − устало выдохнул Кирк и, обернувшись к Споку, добавил. − Когда этот плод жгучей страсти Цербера с Гиппократом тебя освободит, приходи, поиграем в шахматы. 

Спок кивнул. Он чувствовал себя разбитым. То, что Джим не пострадал, было большим облегчением, но вина и стыд за собственную безответственность никуда не делись. 

− В воздухе всегда носятся микробы, − повторил Маккой слова Кирка, когда за тем закрылась дверь. − Но не в таком чудовищном количестве. 

− Вы хотите сказать, концентрация бактерий выходит за границы нормы? 

− Ты что, оглох? Именно это я и сказал. 

Внезапно доктор нахмурился: 

− Чёрт... Погоди-ка минутку... 

Ещё раз взглянув на показания сканера, он, пожевав нижнюю губу, взял ещё пару кубиков крови. Затем, жестом велев Споку не уходить, долго изучал образцы под микроскопом, пока наконец, повернувшись к вулканцу, не объявил с гремучей смесью раздражения и удовлетворения: 

− Что ж. Поздравляю. Ты болен. 

Спок, невозмутимо встретив его взгляд, слегка пожал плечами. 

− Моя болезнь способна передаваться людям? 

Маккой закатил глаза: 

− Это всё, что тебя интересует? 

− Это то, что меня интересует в первую очередь, − вулканец остался стоически спокоен, пока доктор один за другим разрядил ему в шею четыре гипошприца. 

− Нет, неспособна, − раздражённо буркнул доктор. 

Спок поднялся на ноги. 

− Я не разрешал тебе уходить! − снова вскипел Маккой. 

− Моё самочувствие удовлетворительно, − Спок, прощаясь, кивнул и с этими словами покинул медотсек, оставив рассерженного Маккоя наедине с его приборами и пробирками. 

 

***

 

Джим, как и следовало ожидать, обнаружился на мостике. Несмотря на то, что в отсутствие внештатных ситуаций, таких, как нападение клингонов или встреча с гигантским прожорливым полуразумным облаком межзвёздного газа, бортовой компьютер с успехом мог пилотировать корабль сам, Кирк старался как можно реже предоставлять ему эту возможность. Даже сейчас, когда «Энтерпрайз» никуда не летела, а прочно стояла на поверхности, капитанское кресло притягивало Джима, как магнит. Он заполнял стандартную форму регистрации вновь открытой планеты, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги. Заметив входящего вулканца, он улыбнулся ему и отложил падд в сторону. 

– Всё хорошо, Спок? – спросил он с едва заметным беспокойством. 

– Моё дальнейшее пребывание в лазарете не оправдано, – туманно ответил тот, привычно располагаясь за пультом научной станции. 

– Это означает, что ты здоров? – на всякий случай переспросил Кирк, лучше всех, пожалуй, знакомый с концепцией «вулканцы не лгут». 

– Моё самочувствие удовлетворительно, − повторил Спок фразу, сказанную доктору. 

Успокоенный, капитан кивнул. 

− Шахматы? − предложил он, поднимаясь с кресла. − А после ланч и повторный визит на планету. Что скажешь? 

− Это будет приемлемо. 

Тихо посмеиваясь, Джим потянул Спока за рукав, увлекая его с мостика. 

 

***

 

Проиграв первую партию и удачно сведя вничью вторую, капитан посчитал шахматную часть программы выполненной. 

− Пообедаем с Боунсом? − предложил он. − Бедняга и так всю жизнь ревнует то ли меня к тебе, то ли тебя ко мне. Оставлять его один на один с брокколи было бы жестоко. 

Через десять минут все трое сидели в кают-компании за небольшим круглым столом, застеленным золотистой скатертью того оттенка, к которому Кирк питал слабость уже долгие годы. 

− Сегодня я за официанта, − галантно улыбаясь, возвестил он. − Что будете заказывать, джентльмены? 

− Овощной салат и чай, пожалуйста 

− Кукурузу и томатный суп, − произнёс Боунс, подозрительно поглядывая на Спока, и, когда Джим шагнул к репликатору, требовательно спросил у вулканца. − Тебе не стало хуже? 

Джим замер, не завершив движения, выражение искрящегося обаяния сползло с лица, уступив место тревоге. 

− В чём дело? Почему я обо всём узнаю последним? − напряжённо поинтересовался он. 

− Это несущественно. Моё состояние позволяет удовлетворительно функционировать. 

− А то ты не знаешь гоблина. Так он тебе в чём-то и признается. 

Джим сердито посмотрел на Боунса: 

− Но ты-то уж должен был мне сказать! 

− Я доктор, а не твой личный информатор! И, если хочешь знать, всё то время, пока вы с гоблином бездельничали и резались в шахматы, я, как проклятый, потел в лаборатории, пытаясь разобраться с дрянью, которую он притащил, благодаря тебе! Да! Если бы ты не продолжал строить из себя двадцатилетнего и прислушивался иногда к здравому смыслу... 

− То есть, к тебе, − пошутил Джим, но в глазах его отсутствовало веселье. 

− То есть, ко мне, − нимало не смутившись, подтвердил Боунс. 

− ...Спок бы не пострадал, − закончил за доктора обвинительную речь Джим. 

− Я чувствую себя удовлетворительно... − вновь попытался вставить вулканец. 

− А тебя никто и не спрашивает! 

На этой эмоциональной ноте, вставленной, разумеется, Боунсом, спор прервался. Джим, мрачно разглядывая свои руки, реплицировал заказанный обед, и они молча принялись жевать. Джим то и дело бросал обеспокоенные взгляды на вулканца, пока наконец Маккою это не надоело. 

− Всё! Признаю, Спок был прав! Не надо было ничего тебе говорить. Нет ничего хуже страдающего Кирка, − он фыркнул. − О, эти несчастные собачьи взгляды! Перестань! − рявкнул он на Джима. − Не то я начну звать тебя Хатико. 

Вулканец отложил вилку в сторону и заметно побледнел. 

− Спок?.. − испуганно произнёс Джим, но тот в ответ только молча помотав головой, резко отодвинул стул и, ведя отчаянную борьбу между вынужденной поспешностью и желанием сохранить достоинство, скрылся за дверью уборной. 

− О, чёрт... − прокомментировал доктор доносящиеся из-за закрытой двери звуки. − Я надеялся, что препарат, который я ему вколол... 

− Что с ним? − потребовал Джим. 

− Я думал, инъекция поможет... 

− Да не юли же ты! Из-за чего его рвёт?! 

Доктор вздохнул: 

− Простейшее, которое я условно обозначил как Phormidium noxius, не позволяет поражённому ею организму принимать пищу, а также поглощать воду. 

Кирк, поражённый, застыл, и доктор, с тяжким вздохом проведя ладонью по лицу, добавил: 

− Не волнуйся, его можно будет кормить внутривенно, а тем временем я что-нибудь придумаю. 

Джим посмотрел на Боунса с надеждой. 

В эту секунду дверь уборной приоткрылась, и на пороге показался белый, как бумага, Спок. Руки он торопливо спрятал за спиной, но от капитана не укрылось, что их трясла мелкая дрожь. 

− Стало быть, мистер Спок, − в голосе Кирка прозвучал горький сарказм, − вы чувствуете себя удовлетворительно? 

Не дождавшись ответа, он стремительно подошёл к вулканцу, схватил за руку и с упрёком посмотрел в глаза. Доктор уткнулся в свою тарелку − семейные разборки смущали его сильнее, чем он готов был признать. Впрочем, вулканец не отличался склонностью к прилюдным сценам, поэтому, покорно приняв джимову руку, последовал за ним в медотсек, куда через секунду, догладывая на ходу кукурузный початок, прискакал и Боунс. 

...Подключенный к капельнице и обвешанный датчиками где только можно, Спок выглядел до слёз уязвимым, во всяком случае, так казалось смирно сидящему у него в ногах Кирку. Приборы попискивали, а Боунс мимоходом поглядывал за парочкой из смежной комнаты, где он при помощи всей мощи доступного оборудования мучил злосчастных Phormidium noxius и, грустно усмехаясь, думал о том, что эти двое столько времени провели у постели друг друга, что пора бы уже и привыкнуть. Но они не привыкали. И смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, один с тревогой и нежностью, другой с благодарностью и виной. 

− Доктор, − негромко, но твёрдо позвал Спок, и Маккой неохотно оторвался от окуляра микроскопа. − Я считаю, факт необычно сильной концентрации болезнетворных бактерий в атмосфере требует изучения... 

− Да что ты, − невежливо перебил Боунс. 

− Да, − настойчиво подтвердил вулканец. − Приборы регистрируют наличие на планете более миллиона разумных существ, не говоря уже о множестве иных представителей животных видов. 

− Спок прав. Нам необходимо, по крайней мере, получить общее представление о ситуации, чтобы потом решить, что делать дальше, − Джим поднялся с места. − Я отправляюсь немедленно. А ты остаёшься со Споком. 

− Но... 

− Никаких «но». Ты сам сказал, я этой микробине не по вкусу. 

− Но мы не знаем, чего ждать от аборигенов, не говоря уже о неразумном зверье! − со злым отчаянием воскликнул доктор. 

Спок к нему присоединился: 

− Разумнее ограничиться сбором данных с орбиты. Прямое исследование планеты в одиночку слишком опасно. Джим, я не могу допустить... 

Капитан успокаивающе коснулся его ладони: 

− Я скоро вернусь. На орбите мы уже были и ничего особенного не заметили. В конце концов, я же не беспомощный старик, боящийся высунуть нос за пределы безопасной каюты? 

Вулканец сморгнул и ничего не сказал. 

Вскоре они с доктором остались одни. Не сговариваясь, оба выбрали молчание. Время тянулось как никогда медленно, несмотря на все рациональные соображения о равномерности его хода в ситуации нерелятивистских скоростей и отсутствия гравитационных ям. Пальцы Маккоя то быстро стучали по клавишам, то ловко возились с хрупкими пробирками. Старинные стрелочные часы, висящие над дверью в кают-компанию, тикали так оглушительно, что у лежащего в соседнем помещении Спока закладывало уши. Он не выпускал из пальцев коммуникатор, но последний сеанс связи произошёл двадцать девять и девять десятых минуты назад, Джим радостно отчитался, что у него всё прекрасно, солнце ещё высоко, пробы воды, воздуха и грунта взяты, и он вот-вот доберётся до поселения аборигенов. С тех пор началась магнитная буря, и связь из-за помех прекратилась. 

Часы продолжали неумолимо тикать, доктор всё чаще тёр переносицу и уже трижды наливал себе кофе. Затем он, нацедив со Спока ещё один шприц крови, погрузил пробирки на металлическую тележку, прихватил падд и, ни слова не говоря, перебрался в лабораторию. Спок снова нажал кнопку вызова на коммуникаторе, но в ответ раздался лишь треск. 

Дальнейшие поступки Спока были продиктованы исключительно голой логикой. Избавившись от иглы в вене и прочих атрибутов стационарного лечения, он быстро обулся, вооружился трикодером и, не беспокоя доктора, стремительно покинул «Энтерпрайз». 

Каппа Волопаса уже почти скатилась к горизонту. Бронзовый шар касался верхушек деревьев на дальних холмах, заливая их тёмно-медовым золотом. Через тридцать и пять десятых минуты светило скроется совсем. Спок автоматически подсчитал, насколько в темноте повышаются риски для одинокого человека, разгуливающего по незнакомой планете. Даже учитывая, что человек был и навсегда останется лучшим капитаном Звёздного Флота, цифра выходила пугающая. 

Коммуникатор по-прежнему был нем, и Спок, сверившись с трикодером, взял курс на ближайшее туземное поселение, рассчитывая, что капитан отправится именно туда. Поразительно, но предварительное наблюдение сверху не обнаружило никаких жилищ. Возможно, аборигены селились в пещерах. Спок вспомнил сгинувших обитателей Персефоны с их примитивным, но вполне смертоносным оружием и представил, как ничего не подозревающий Джим ступает в подземелье, кишащее кровожадными дикарями. От этой мысли Спок с быстрого шага перешёл на бег. 

Поблизости от точки назначения он притормозил, чтобы как следует оглядеться: ни шалашей, ни хижин, ни землянок, ни входа в пещеру − участок на карте в реальности представлял собой кусок леса, редко поросший старыми деревьями с белой, розоватой и тёмно-вишнёвой, будто оплетённой венами, корой. Никаких аборигенов видно не было, равно как и капитана, только послушная ветру сиреневая трава, тревожно-яркие в свете заходящего солнца лепестки-листья, стрёкот насекомых и мелодичное посвистывание птиц. Хотя, конечно, ничто не могло помешать туземцам прятаться где-то в засаде. Что при таком раскладе могло приключиться с Джимом, Споку представлять не хотелось, но вулканская половина его разума, отличавшаяся исключительной дотошностью, одну за другой нарисовала наиболее вероятные картины. Пульс посла, и без того учащённый вследствие болезни и вынужденного марафона, ускорился на двадцать и восемь десятых процента. Приникнув к трикодеру, Спок получил веский довод в пользу своей догадки: прибор показывал наличие в непосредственной близости двадцати четырёх разумных существ и одного представителя гомо сапиенс, чья гениальность не подвергалась сомнению, но чья разумность стояла под большим вопросом. Сняв с пояса фазер, вулканец начал медленно поворачиваться, острым взглядом сканируя окрестности. В этот момент над его головой что-то хрустнуло, посла осыпало конфетти из пахучих лепестков и в ту же секунду голос, со стопроцентной вероятностью принадлежащий Джеймсу Кирку, с изумлением произнёс его имя. Через секунду его имя было повторено снова, но уже с тревогой, а в третий и самый выразительный раз в голосе капитана прозвенело возмущение. 

− Ты должен был лежать! − воскликнул Джим откуда-то сверху. − Ты же болен! − взволнованно добавил он, торопливо спуская ноги со своего скрытого в переплетении ветвей насеста. 

− Джим, не надо, − предостерёг Спок, но было поздно − капитан ушёл в свободный полёт. Миновав три и двенадцать сотых метра планетарной атмосферы, он приземлился в жёсткие объятия вулканца, и оба они повалились в траву. 

− Господи! Одышка, весь белый, спина насквозь − а ты потеешь, только когда совсем плох! Ну какого чёрта...− расстроенно произнёс Кирк, снимая с плеча Спока перламутровую улитку и помогая ему подняться, хотя, по мнению посла, в этом не было абсолютно никакой необходимости. − Я оторву Боунсу башку! 

− Ответственность лежит целиком на мне. 

Капитан покачал головой, словно говоря: ну что с тобой поделаешь? Спок приготовил небольшую речь, логично объясняющую его поведение, но произнести не успел − над ними раздался тихий свист, и Джим задрал голову. Тут же капитану на руку спикировала некрупная, размером с ладонь, ярко-вишнёвая птица с круглыми печальными глазами, крохотным острым клювом и изящным хохолком. 

− Знакомься, Спок, − представитель местной разумной расы. Правда, универсальный переводчик отказывается переводить их щебет. 

− Возможно, ему требуется дополнительная настройка. 

− Я как раз именно этим и занимался, когда заметил тебя. − Джим протянул переводчик вулканцу. − Может, ты сумеешь? 

Представитель разумной расы музыкально чирикнул. 

Вулканец вопросительно приподнял бровь, достал из сумки на поясе миниатюрную отвёртку и углубился во внутренности устройства. Через минуту, вернув на место заднюю панель, он протянул приборчик капитану. 

− А я, между прочим, двадцать минут убил, и всё без толку. 

− Ты уже произвёл почти все необходимые изменения, мне оставалось только закончить. 

Джим, мягко рассмеявшись, с нежностью посмотрел на вулканца, тот почти незаметно улыбнулся в ответ одними глазами, что означало у Спока выражение бесконечной привязанности и любви. 

− Помогите, помогите! Нужна помощь! − прервав романтическую сцену, защебетал переводчик. − Все больны, самые слабые умирают! Прошу, помогите! 

Капитан и помощник быстро переглянулись. 

− Наверное, это те же самые бактерии, с которыми воюет Боунс. Мы можем переправить всё поселение − их тут немного − на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы Боунс их подлатал. 

− Джим, − предостерегающе начал Спок, − очевидно, что мы имеем дело с доварповой цивилизацией, поэтому любое вмешательство, равно как и сам контакт будут расценены как нарушение первой директивы. 

Кирк неверяще посмотрел на вулканца. 

− Ты серьёзно хочешь, чтобы мы оставили их в беде? − он протянул нахохлившуюся птаху вулканцу, и та доверчиво прыгнула ему в ладонь. 

− Нет, − внимательно разглядывая гостя, ответил Спок. − Я лишь хочу обратить внимание на то, что мы совершаем федеральное преступление. 

На лице Кирка отчётливо проступило облегчение, и с легкомысленной улыбкой он отмахнулся: 

− Можно подумать, что в первый раз. 

Птица, начавшая было чистить клювом пёрышки, вдумчиво посмотрела сперва на капитана, потом на Спока и, грациозно наклонив головку, одобрительно чирикнула. 

− Спасибо, что согласились помочь, − перевёл электронный голос. 

К счастью, у пернатых аборигенов нашлось здоровенное, размером с колесо от допотопного легкового автомобиля гнездо, служившее чем-то вроде местного сената, туда-то Джим и погрузил всех страждущих. Чтобы собрать самых тяжёлых больных, которые не смогли спуститься сами, капитану пришлось основательно вспомнить детство, а именно, часть, посвящённую древолазанью. К счастью, гнёзда располагались не очень высоко, так как хищники на планете не водились. Спок, разумеется, тоже рвался в бой, но Кирк воззвал к субординации, и вулканец довольствовался тем, что, задрав голову, тревожно следил за рискованными перемещениями капитана, готовый в любую секунду прийти на помощь. 

В конце концов, всё птичье селение, за исключением двоих, не дождавшихся помощи, было с максимальной аккуратностью погружено в гнездо. Джим решил нести его на голове, по примеру африканских народов, для надёжности придерживая руками. Чтобы ветки не кололи кожу, он положил на макушку сложенный китель. Вулканцу, осмелившемуся предложить в качестве средства транспортировки себя, ответом был такой укоризненный взгляд, что даже самый прожжённый орионский работорговец почувствовал бы угрызения совести, а клингон и вовсе бы разрыдался. 

...Коммуникатор Спока ожил на полпути к кораблю. Доктор был, мягко говоря, недоволен. Он клялся и божился, что беглый вулканец если и не скончается мгновенно в адовых муках, то будет подвергнут им сразу же, как только достигнет стен лазарета. На резонное возражение, что в таком случае лучше вовсе не возвращаться, Маккой помянул острые уши, зелёную кровь и потребовал Джима. После чего Кирк капитанским голосом потребовал у Боунса подготовить медотсек для приёма двадцати четырёх пернатых душ. Внезапная тишина на том конце линии могла свидетельствовать о чём угодно: возможно, доктор быстрее ветра ринулся выполнять приказание, а может, просто грохнулся в обморок. 

Когда капитан, балансирующий с гнездом на голове, и сопровождающий его подозрительно часто дышащий и отирающий пот вулканец достигли «Энтерпрайз», солнце уже окончательно село. 

***

 

Нет хуже беспомощности и бессилия. Нет хуже, когда простейшее одноклеточное оказывается могущественнее и знаний, и опыта, и верности, и отваги, и даже любви. Даже самой несгибаемой воли − так думал доктор, украдкой поглядывая на Джима, не прекращая при этом врачевать пернатых туземцев. Джим, крепко сжав губы, с каменным осунувшимся лицом сосредоточенно рылся во внутренностях репликатора − доктору срочно были нужны уменьшенные копии мединвентаря и литры физраствора. Не только две имеющиеся в докторском распоряжении койки, но и все доступные поверхности лазарета были заняты галдящими и чирикающими пациентами − переводчик доктор отключил, так как с ним гвалт был ещё непереносимее. Расширив медотсек, доктор, как ни жаль, оказался прав, но даже и расширенный тот был для такой оравы слишком тесен. Поэтому Спок лежал в каюте, подключённый к перетащенным туда приборам и капельницам. Прогулка не пошла ему на пользу − уже внутри корабля он потерял сознание, и последние метры Джим, передав доктору гнездо, нёс вулканца на руках. От обиды на мироздание у Маккоя уже не было сил ругаться. Показатели Спока со времени первой проверки заметно ухудшились. Похоже, всё это время он держался только на силе воли. Phormidium noxius, как выяснил доктор, не только мешали поражённому ими организму принимать пищу и воду, но также выделяли отравляющие токсины и разрушали иммунную систему. В этом не было ничего удивительного − за годы работы Маккой встречал и куда более пакостные поделки природы; удивительно было то, что Phormidium noxius кардинально отличались по строению от прочих микроорганизмов планеты. Кроме того, Phormidium noxius обладали удивительной избирательностью − они словно специально были заточены под убийство местных разумных птиц и никого другого. Споку просто очень не повезло, участок его хобгоблинской ДНК, как назло, совпал с аналогичным геном аборигенов, судя по всему, являющимся для микробов маркером. 

− ...Я не могу им помочь. Эта гадость защищена от действия любых антибиотиков. Я испробовал всё. Капельницы и препараты только продлят агонию, − неохотно признал Маккой, бросив короткий взгляд на напрягшуюся спину капитана. 

Тот ощутимо дёрнулся и повернул лицо к доктору. В глазах блестел незаданный вопрос. Но Боунс молчал, делая вид, что всецело поглощён сидящим у него на указательном пальце, как на ветке, пернатым. И капитан, не произнеся ни слова, тяжело перевёл взгляд на репликатор. Негромкий щелчок, издавшая возвращённая на место панель, заставил доктора вздрогнуть. 

− Новые настройки добавлены, можешь пользоваться, − глухо произнёс Кирк, не глядя на Маккоя. 

− Возможно, я что-то упустил, − пробормотал доктор, словно извиняясь. 

Его новая интонация пугала больше, чем прозвучавшая минутой ранее капитуляция. Джим ещё несколько секунд смотрел на расплывающийся, нечёткий репликатор, а затем, натыкаясь на углы и предметы, бросился за дверь. 

До подбородка накрытый одеялом, леденяще неподвижный и бледный, Спок вызывал сильнейшее желание схватить за плечи, прижать к себе и тормошить. Джим опустился на край кровати и молча провёл ладонью по бескровной, чуть колючей щеке. 

Это не должно было произойти так скоро, произойти сейчас. Это не опасная миссия, всего лишь отпуск. Он вообще не должен был до такого дожить − люди живут вдвое меньше вулканцев... Горло стянуло, Джим задыхался. Он уже знал, каково это − без Спока. Вулканец дёрнулся, как от удара током, и Джим, проклиная себя за глупость, стремительно отскочил. Как можно было, прожив со Споком всю жизнь, забыть о контактной телепатии?! Теперь Спок знает, что по мнению доктора, у него нет шансов, и, вдобавок ко всему, Джим вывалил на него тонну чернейшей тоски. Прекрасная поддержка! 

Не замечая ноющей поясницы, разглаживая складки на одеяле, словно это могло помочь, и шёпотом мешая беспомощное «люблю» с лживыми уверениями в том, что всё наладится, Джим стоял, склонившись над постелью Спока, до тех пор, пока выражение сильнейшей муки не стёрлось с лица вулканца, и тот не провалился в забытьё. Всё ещё злясь на себя, Джим возвратился к Боунсу, но тот в ответ на просьбу занять его чем-нибудь полезным лишь устало покачал головой. Не находя места от тревоги и беспокойства, Кирк выбрался из шаттла. На поверхности было темно, увенчанные букетами стволы всё так же вздымались ввысь, но не пробуждали ни любопытства, ни восторга. Хоры насекомых выводили рулады, улитки светились, цветы источали аромат, безлунное небо искрилось звёздами. Боль, горечь и безысходность сосредоточились в сердце Джима, природа же, наоборот, источала благость. Хотелось разбить с разбегу лоб о невинно-розовый, в темноте кажущийся синим ствол, но Джим, как иные заставляют себя дышать, заставлял себя надеяться. Цепляясь не за факты даже, а за что-то душащее и неотрывное. За ленту богини, возможно. 

Минуты тянулись для Джима вечностью, но на деле не успел он сделать и трёх десятков нервных, торопливо-бесцельных шагов, как его настигло ощущение, хорошо знакомое каждому, кого когда-либо подхватывал транспортаторный луч. Чувство опасности наполнило вены адреналином, приглушив страх и отчаяние. Через секунду Джим обнаружил себя в транспортаторной незнакомого корабля. Звездолёт класса «Квазар», малое исследовательское судно, неплохо вооружённое, рассчитанное на экипаж из десяти человек, определил он мгновенно. Шестеро из этих предполагаемых десяти направляли на него фазеры. 

− Неужели к нам пожаловал адмирал Джеймс Тиберий Кирк собственной персоной? − голос принадлежал немолодой сутулой женщине среднего роста. 

Джим мог поклясться в том, что видит её не в первый раз. Сейчас ему могла помочь любая крупица информации, но память, как назло, отказывалась идти на сотрудничество. 

− Чем могу служить? − в тон женщине ответил он, оценивая обстановку: фазеры выставлены на оглушение − значит, переговоры возможны. К тому же, женщина, очевидно, здесь главная, а Кирку всегда было проще договариваться с прекрасным полом. 

− Для начала, ответьте на вопросы. Что делаете на планете? Где ваш корабль? И почему нашим сканерам удалось обнаружить только шаттл? 

Пока она говорила, один из подчинённых обыскивал Джима. Убедившись, что тот безоружен, парень кивнул начальнице, и та подошла ближе. Джим ей улыбнулся. 

− Конечно, мэм. Я с радостью отвечу, особенно если вы тоже удовлетворите моё любопытство. 

Собеседница неожиданно рассмеялась. 

− Господи, Кирк. Ещё лет десять после нашей встречи я ловила все упоминания о тебе. Космический герой. Красавец. Что за насмешка мироздания, на что мне захотели указать высшие силы, сделав так, что наудачу захваченный чужак оказался именно тобой? 

− Возможно, в этом что-то есть? − задумчиво произнёс Кирк, реплицируя одну из самых своих очаровательных улыбок и попутно пытаясь выудить из памяти обстоятельства прошлой встречи или хотя бы имя собеседницы. 

− Боже, мне кажется, или со мной и правда пытаются заигрывать? Не кто-то, а сам Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? − женщина неверяще покачала головой. − Серьёзно? Снова? 

Чтобы потянуть время, Джим применил свою самую загадочную улыбку, а взгляду, отчаянно сканирующему внешность собеседницы в надежде выявить знакомые черты, придал заинтересованность. Немолодая, ухоженная. Возможно, лет ей больше, чем можно дать на взгляд. Похоже, ровесница. Светлые глаза, крашеные в тёмный цвет короткие волосы, прямой нос, тяжёлые серьги в растянутых мочках, тощая усыпанная веснушками шея... Ни малейшей идеи. Зря он твердил Боунсу, что не нуждается в таблетках для укрепления памяти. Хоть бы вспомнить, с какой она планеты... 

− Лет тридцать или двадцать назад я была бы польщена таким вниманием, − после паузы, тоже как следует оглядев Кирка, со смешком произнесла женщина. − Но видишь ли, годы прошли не зря. Я поумнела. Поэтому прибереги свои авансы для кого-нибудь другого. 

Тот в притворной покорности склонил голову. 

− Итак, в чём же я провинился? 

Женщина внезапно, запрокинув голову, расхохоталась. 

− Невероятно! Та самая фраза! − она взметнула руку ко рту, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу слегка истерический смех. − Та самая фраза! − повторила дама, качая головой и глядя при этом на Кирка, словно она − нянечка в детском саду, а он − глупый малютка, путающий горшок с тарелкой. 

И тут Джим вспомнил. Собственно, вспоминать было нечего − с Сольвейг у них всего-то и было, что пара выпитых коктейлей и медленный танец, да и запомнился только этот её фирменный взгляд − взгляд взрослого на безнадёжно тупого ребёнка. 

Сольвейг, вздохнув, шагнула вперёд. Её пальцы коснулись его подбородка, губы, приблизившись, прошептали: 

− Ты остановился посреди танца, чтобы ответить на идиотский звонок. Музыка успела дважды смениться, а ты всё говорил и говорил, не замечая меня, про какую-то антиматерию и дурацкие трубы Джеффри. А когда закончил, никак не мог понять, почему я сержусь. 

− Я был тогда непростительно молод и глуп, − рука Джима с профессиональной мягкостью накрыла её ладонь. − Теперь я отлично понимаю, почему ты сердилась. 

Сольвейг фыркнула и отстранилась: 

− Теперь! Теперь-то и я отлично понимаю, почему какая-то антиматерия была тебе интереснее молоденькой студентки. И с лёту перечислю не меньше двадцати занятий, которые предпочту танцу с пусть даже самым обаятельным и смазливым молодым лейтенантиком. Словом, Кирк, оставь свои игры. Ты мне давно не интересен. Что ты делал на планете? 

− Изучал, − мгновенно среагировал Джим. 

− Изучал, − повторила Сольвейг. 

Джим кивнул. 

− Ты спустился на шаттле? 

− Да, − подтвердил он, − на шаттле. Из-за магнитных бурь. Знаешь, как неприятно, когда коммуникатор не работает, и транспортатор отказывается поднимать? 

− Догадываюсь, − сказала Сольвейг. − А где же тогда твой основной корабль? 

− А зачем тебе это знать? 

− Ну как зачем? Сделать удачную голографию, поместить в альбом, показать знакомым. 

Один из парней, державших Джима на мушке, громко хмыкнул. 

− Ты когда-нибудь слышала про ромуланскую технологию невидимости? 

Сольвейг насторожилась. Ничто в её позе не поменялось, но Джим понял, что наживка проглочена. 

− Учитывая то, как бесцеремонно вы обошлись с моей персоной, было бы верхом идиотизма выдавать звездолёт. 

Пара секунд замешательства, и Сольвейг нашлась с ответом. 

− Ты будешь говорить, поскольку у нас на прицеле твой шаттл. 

Кирк широко улыбнулся. 

− Шаттл против целого корабля? Это просто смешно. 

− Возможно, если ты своими глазами увидишь его гибель, то станешь сговорчивее? Марвел, − она поднесла к губам коммуникатор. − Направь фазеры на шаттл. 

− Есть, мэм. 

− Стрельбой ты не добьёшься ничего, − поспешно заверил Кирк. − Но, так и быть, я готов поделиться информацией. 

− Похвальное намерение, Джим. 

− Но на правах старой симпатии удовлетвори и ты моё любопытство. С каких пор малые исследовательские суда похищают капитанов других звездолётов и угрожают их кораблям? 

Сольвейг поморщилась. 

− С тех пор как моё судно частное, и я намереваюсь именно как частное лицо подать заявку об открытии планеты класса М, а вы со своими шаттлами и звездолётами мне мешаете. 

Джим пожал плечами: 

− Звёздный Флот обязательно учтёт время отправки депеши. Если мои офицеры отчитаются о находке хотя бы секундой позже, преимущество за тобой. Нам незачем враждовать, всё решат цифры, зафиксированные в файле. 

Сольвейг неожиданно резко вскинулась: 

− Так вы ещё не отправили заявку? 

− Нет, − не двинув мускулом, солгал Джим. − Но ты, похоже, сама этого ещё не сделала, хоть и очень рвёшься. Почему? 

− Помехи, − ответила Сольвейг. − Каппа Волопаса создаёт сильные помехи. 

Джим видел по лицу, что врёт. 

− Обнаружить новую планету несомненно почётно, но не думаю, что первенство в этом вопросе стоит проблем с законом. 

− Я не тщеславна, Кирк, − выплюнула Сольвейг и тут же сжала губы, будто сболтнула лишнего. 

− Если не тщеславие, то что? − задумчиво произнёс Джим. − Первооткрыватель, если он не служащий Звёздного Флота, а ты − нет, получает от Федерации концессию на пять лет разработки. Пять лет монополии на продажу и аренду участков − астрономические деньги, − понимающе кивнул Джим. − Но эта планета обитаема. Населяющие её существа разумны, а, следовательно, всё, на что ты можешь рассчитывать − памятная медаль и рукопожатие адмирала. Тебя устроит моё? 

Глаза Сольвейг сверкнули ненавистью. И тут у Джима запищал коммуникатор. Сольвейг мотнула подбородком: 

− Ответь и запрети отправку данных об открытии планеты, не то шаттлу конец. 

Меж лопаток нелюбезно пристроился фазер. Кирк нажал кнопку связи. 

− Чёртов сукин сын! Где ты там шляешься?! У нас новости! − заорал коммуникатор голосом Боунса. 

Джим незаметно сглотнул. 

− Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, − произнёс он, вложив в голос максимум стали. − Вы в курсе, что в данный момент разговариваете с адмиралом Звёздного Флота? 

На том конце возникла долгая пауза. Наконец, Боунс осторожно произнёс: 

− Виноват, адмирал. Я обращался к энсину Страдальцеву по поводу энсина Гоблинса, но ошибочно вызвал на связь вас. Ещё раз прошу меня извинить. 

Кирк вздрогнул, дыхание его сбилось, Сольвейг недоумённо нахмурилась, но Джим уже совладал с собой. 

− Скотт, не посылайте пока в штаб ничего об открытой планете. И план 1-А. 

− Есть, − донеслось из коммуникатора, прежде чем Сольвейг с шипением ударила по кнопке. 

− Что это за план?! План 1-А? − перекосившись от злобы, потребовала она, пока Джим получал от охранника сапогом по почкам. 

− Неужели ты могла подумать, что сканеры корабля класса «Созвездие» не засекут судно класса «Квазар»? − когда парень наконец угомонился, сквозь гримасу боли выдавил Кирк. − Всё это время ваш корабль находится на прицеле наших фазеров. План 1-А элементарно прост. В случае, если вы проявите агрессию, например, ударите по шаттлу или убьёте члена десанта − а жизненные сигналы всех членов десанта отслеживаются − мною приказано вас уничтожить. 

Ответом ему было красноречивое, полное нескрываемой ненависти молчание. 

− Сейчас вы спустите меня туда же, откуда забрали. И на этом мы распрощаемся. 

− Я хочу, чтобы твой звездолёт покинул сектор, − процедила Сольвейг. 

− Ты не можешь меня заставить. Как только ты выстрелишь в шаттл, твой корабль взлетит на воздух, − спокойно произнёс Кирк, ступая на платформу транспортатора и заходя в круг. 

− Мэм, так мне отправлять его? − поинтересовался стоящий за приборной консолью телларит. 

Не сводя с Джима горящих ненавистью глаз, Сольвейг кивнула. 

Цилиндр пространства, обнимающий Кирка, заискрился, и Джим исчез. 

 

− ...Спок?! Что с ним?! − вскричал Джим, вбегая в шаттл, и застыл, увидев через открытую дверь кают-компании обращённое к нему лицо вулканца. Тот сидел с крохотной отвёрткой в одной руке и с лупой в другой, приткнувшись к тому самому столу, где прошла их последняя трапеза. На лице его скупым языком вулканской мимики было написано огромное облегчение от зрелища вернувшегося целым и невредимым супруга. Привычным уже déjà vu Кирка обожгло чувство вины. Он перевёл взгляд на стол − там лежал в разобранном виде непонятный агрегат, рядом светилось экранами несколько паддов: на одних велись сложные расчёты, на других, судя по всему, была запущена какая-то симуляция. 

− Что это было? − устало и встревоженно спросил подошедший сзади Боунс, кладя Джиму руку на плечо. − Что ты нёс про Скотта и какой-то там план? Тебя похитили? Кто и зачем? Будто нам и без того горя мало... 

− Спок... − не слушая доктора, выдохнул Джим. − Тебе лучше? 

Брови вулканца сошлись у переносицы, взгляд покаянно уткнулся в аккуратными кучками разложенные схемы. 

− Боунс... − повернулся Джим к доктору. − Твоя новость... − он чувствовал, что сердце долго в таком ритме не проскачет. − ...Она про то, что Спок выздоровеет? 

Краем глаза он заметил, что голова Спока опустилась ниже. Это вызвало волну протеста и боли. 

− Боунс! − потребовал он. − Ты что-то придумал, да? Ответь мне! Спок поправится? 

− Джим, − ответили одновременно оба, вулканец и доктор, и оба отвели взгляд, когда Кирк заглянул в глаза сперва одному, а потом другому. 

− Я счёл нелогичным тратить оставшееся мне время на бесполезный отдых, − тихо произнёс вулканец, и Джим до крови прикусил нижнюю губу, не замечая ослабевших ног и вцепившегося в него доктора. 

− Так что ты мне хотел сказать, Боунс? − глухо проговорил Кирк, когда молчание стало невыносимым. Он опёрся спиной о косяк, освобождая доктора от необходимости себя держать. 

− Прости, Джим. Моя новость скорее плохая, чем хорошая. Спок нашёл доказательство того, что на планете проводится геноцид. 

Джим подобрался, не чувствуя больше за собой права на слабость. 

− ...Вскоре после того, как ты покинул шаттл, Спок поднял себя за шкирку, пришёл в медотсек и в своей обычной манере заявил, что намерен погибнуть ради блага большинства... 

− Прекрати! − прошипел Джим. 

Маккой осёкся. Кирку было ясно как белый день, что для доктора происходящее − не меньший кошмар, чем для него и для Спока, и что такая манера речи − не более, чем защитная реакция, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

− Продолжай, − сказал он уже спокойнее, сжав доктору предплечье. 

− Простите, − пробормотал Маккой. − Я... 

− Продолжай, − повторил Кирк. 

Светлые глаза на осунувшемся лице моргнули. Джим, опомнившись, ослабил хватку. 

− Боунс, − попросил он одними губами. 

− Я сказал ему, что помощь не нужна. Тогда Спок обнаружив, что ты ушёл, попытался вызвать тебя по комму, но связь опять барахлила. Я велел ему лежать, но он, естественно, не послушался и пошёл за тобой... 

Джим виновато вздохнул. 

− ...И случайно в темноте наткнулся на железяку, − доктор махнул рукой в направлении препарируемого Споком устройства. 

− Это биорепликатор, − пояснил вулканец, не прерывая работы. − Уникальное изобретение. Репликаторы, имеющиеся в распоряжении у Федерации, могут воспроизводить органические молекулы любой сложности, но никогда живые. Этот же прибор способен создавать жизнь. 

− Вот только создан он, чтобы убивать, − с горечью вставил Боунс. 

Вулканец кивнул: 

− Биорепликатор запрограммирован на производство и распыление в воздухе микроорганизмов, призванных убить разумных аборигенов данной планеты. Искусственно созданная бактерия несёт в себе маркер вида, для уничтожения которого предназначена. Вероятность ошибки минимальна. 

− Споку просто очень не повезло, что у него имеется такая же комбинация генов, − прокомментировал Боунс. 

− Везение − понятие иррациональное, − слабым голосом возразил Спок, и это так напомнило прежние перепалки вулканца с доктором, что Джиму пришлось зажмуриться. 

− ...После недели работы в таком режиме биорепликатор запрограммирован на выработку другой не менее смертоносной бактерии, очевидно, на случай, если останутся выжившие. И так, в общей сложности, пять раз. Последним включается режим очистки. Прибор распыляет микробы-чистильщики, активно пожирающие трупы заданного вида, причём только этого, никакого другого. Затем, когда работа сделана, чистильщики в отсутствие пищи погибают. 

− Теперь я вспомнил, − после долгого молчания произнёс Кирк. − Сольвейг училась на микробиолога. 

Встретив непонимающие взгляды, он пояснил: 

− Моя старая случайная знакомая. Я почти уверен, что она всё это заварила. 

− У неё незаурядный талант, − констатировал Спок, и Джим, как иногда бывало, не понял, шутит тот или нет. 

− К сожалению, да, − согласился он. − И похоже, исчезновение разумной жизни на Персефоне − тоже её рук дело. А возможно, и на других планетах... Я только что был у неё на корабле, − добавил Джим, и Спок в ответ поднял бровь, а Боунс закатил глаза. 

− Что-то подобное мы и представляли. Ты, как всегда, в своём репертуаре, − хмуро произнёс Маккой. − После нашего с тобой интригующего разговора по комму, когда мы поняли, что ты не просто дышишь свежим воздухом, а, как обычно, влип в неприятности, Спок засёк на орбите звездолёт и тут же, роняя тапки, побежал в транспортаторную. 

− Доктор... 

− Ааа, да, − отмахнулся Маккой. − Ты не терял обувь, Спок, и я не об этом! − Боунс повернулся к Джиму и, жестикулируя, продолжил. − Он собирался транспортироваться на тот корабль, даже не зная точно, там ли ты. Полное отсутствие логики, − добавил он ворчливо. 

− Доктор! 

− Сто лет как доктор. 

Грустно улыбнувшись, Кирк поднял руки в примиряющем жесте: 

− Я рад, Спок, что ты передумал − это бы всё осложнило. И прости, что снова вынудил тебя волноваться. 

− Это не он передумал, это я его догнал в последнюю секунду и влепил гипошприц, − пробурчал доктор. 

Губы Джима на секунду дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки. Во взгляде, которым он смотрел на Спока, слились и гордость, и нежность, и немое: «ну вот зачем ты каждый раз это делаешь?» Но упрёк таял, уходил, а нежности становилось лишь больше. В ответном, якобы бесстрастном взгляде, доктор с лёгкостью читал преданность, любовь и какое-то совсем не человеческое самоотречение. Но ведь Спок и не был человеком. Хотя доктор бы предпочёл, чтобы был. У людей психика выносливее. 

Доктор не раз выступал невольным свидетелем таких молчаливых бесед. Если бы он не знал наверняка, то вполне мог бы поверить в ходившие по «Энтерпрайз» байки о том, что вулканская связь позволяет этим двоим общаться на расстоянии. Увы, пси-нуль − пси-нуль и есть, хоть на матриархе его жени. Всё было одновременно и сложнее, и проще: эти двое обладали чем-то куда более редким и драгоценным, чем телепатия. Эти двое никогда не говорили друг про друга «мой», потому что каждый из них ценил другого так высоко, что не смел на него посягать. 

− ...Спасибо, Боунс, − наконец выговорил Джим, повернувшись к нему. 

− Угу... Так что там про эту чокнутую ксенофобку? 

− Мне показалось, для неё геноцид − это бизнес. Прибыль, на которую она рассчитывает, огромна, но для того чтобы получить её, требуется сперва отыскать подходящую планету, затем уничтожить разумную жизнь и сами следы преступления, а уж потом подавать заявку об открытии. Видимо, на Персефоне мы ей помешали, подав заявку первыми. Помешали и здесь. 

− Свидетельства геноцида к моменту нашего появления на Персефоне были уничтожены, но заявка ещё не подана, − негромко произнёс вулканец. − Что-то не было доведено до конца − скорее всего, биорепликаторы всё ещё находились на планете. Чтобы покрыть сетью всю сушу, нужно несколько тысяч устройств. На то, чтобы собрать их все, требуется время. 

− А это значит, − с горечью продолжил Кирк, − что поищи мы получше, могли бы эти штуки найти! 

Он замолчал, но все поняли и без слов: корабли Федерации, все до единого, ловили бы преступников, пернатым умникам ничего бы не грозило, а Спок был бы здоров. 

− В твоё отсутствие я сообщил о преступлении руководству Звёздного Флота, − сказал вулканец, − но депеша будет идти до Земли неделю, а до Вулкана восемь дней... 

− А я − вы оба тогда шлялись непонятно где − как только выяснил, что не могу справиться сам с этой чёртовой хворью, попросил помощи у «Потёмкина» − это ближайший к нам корабль Флота. Он будет здесь через двое суток. 

− Сплошное самоуправство! И когда вы только успели! − притворно возмутился Джим, ощутимо воспряв. Лицо его теперь освещала робкая надежда. 

Оторвавшись наконец от стены, он приблизился к столу, за которым работал Спок, остановился в шаге от вулканца − тот приник к нему взглядом − и с почтительной нежностью соединил их руки. Пальцы вулканца дрогнули. Боунс со вздохом отвернулся. 

− На «Потёмкине» огромный медицинский отсек, лаборатории, научники, врачи, тонны оборудования, лекарств... Ты поправишься, − твердил Джим, умоляюще глядя в тёмные, нездорово блестящие радужки. 

Вулканец закрыл глаза, второй ладонью накрыл их с Джимом переплетённые пальцы и сжал. Ладонь дрожала, и тихонько подрагивали сомкнутые веки. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка. Спок молчал. 

− Джим! − не вытерпел Боунс. Он не понимал, как с этим вообще справляется вулканец: они-то, как он хорошо знал, куда уязвимее людей. − Джим, выйдем на минуточку. Нам нужно поговорить. 

Перед тем как покинуть кают-компанию, Боунс поймал благодарный взгляд Спока и едва заметно кивнул. 

Разговор получился тяжёлый. Попробуй, расскажи Кирку, что двух суток, необходимых «Потёмкину», Спок не протянет. Что вулканец и так держится не благодаря, а вопреки. Что его относительная ремиссия, учитывая течение заболевания у птиц − плохой признак, а вовсе не повод радоваться. Что через пару часов он уже не сможет вставать, а через десять остановится дыхание. Что эмоциональные качели, бросающие Джима из надежды в отчаяние и наоборот, выматывают не только его самого, но и Спока, для которого страдания Джима куда болезненней собственного умирания. И что даже прибудь «Потёмкин» вчера, это ничего бы не изменило. Чёрт побери, он, Леонард Горацио Маккой, не глупее врачей с «Потёмкина». Разве что, Джим в очередной раз совершит чудо и раздобудет где-нибудь гения. 

Всё это доктор говорил, параллельно осматривая пернатых пациентов. Джим понуро, с потемневшим лицом, с помертвевшим взглядом следовал за ним. Доктор ненавидел себя в эту минуту, ненавидел причинять боль другу, но кто-то же должен был это сделать. Если не он, то Спок. Лучше уж он. Только малиновые птахи его в этом кошмаре и радовали. Никто, правда, не выздоравливал, но и помирать в ближайшие двенадцать часов, в отличие от вулканца, не собирался. Птичьи хрупкие организмы на поверку оказались выносливее. Правда, трое умерло в течение часа после того, как Джим их доставил в шаттл, но тут доктор просто ничего не мог сделать: все они к началу эпидемии уже были больными и старыми. Основная масса явно собиралась дождаться прибытия «Потёмкина». Даже если лечение не будет найдено, какой-то процент пострадавших, возможно, справится с недугом силами собственного организма с помощью ухода и поддерживающей терапии. Не очень обнадёживающе для каждого конкретного индивида, но хоть какой-то шанс для популяции. 

Осмотрев очередного пернатого, доктор заметил, что Джим смотрит на дверь. В проёме темнела долговязая, сухая фигура вулканца. 

− Если вы закончили, − чинно произнёс он, − я бы хотел предложить немедленно приступить к демонтажу биорепликаторов. 

***

 

Неудивительно, что Сольвейг так сильно мешало присутствие шаттла и мнимого звездолёта-невидимки. Вскрытый Споком прибор «рассказал», что был установлен всего тридцать часов назад, стало быть, болезнь ещё в самом зародыше, программа не успела переключиться на производство следующей бактерии-убийцы, и был шанс, что люди Сольвейг не успели рассредоточить свои устройства по всей планете. Элементарная логика подсказывала, что чем раньше удастся найти и обезвредить адские машинки, тем больше выживет пернатых аборигенов. Пока Маккой отрезвлял Кирка в медотсеке, Спок успел рассчитать площадь покрытия одного прибора, их примерное количество на планете, а также настроить корабельные трикодеры на их поиск. Спустя минуту «Энтерпрайз» стартовала. Энергии Джима, а точнее, разъедающему его первобытному ужасу, требующему спешить-бежать-что-то делать, нашлось наконец полезное применение. 

Джим жёстко взял процесс в свои руки. Несмотря на карканье Боунса, он упорно не желал сдаваться, и все протесты вулканца из серии «логичнее потратить оставшееся мне время с пользой» разбились о капитанское гранитное упрямство. И потому приказом адмирала Спок лежал в лазарете, чуть не привязанный к койке, вновь оплетённый трубками и датчиками; птичек, чтобы освободить место, немного потеснили (Маккою пришлось выделить им полки шкафов); согласно этому же приказу доктору было велено посвятить всё свое время и внимание пациентам (тот возразил, что делает это всегда и без дурацких приказов), а Джим в одиночку, словно реинкарнация супермена, спасал мир. Выглядело это так: с орбиты корабельным трикодером он засекал очередной биорепликатор, захватывал его транспортаторным лучом, поднимал на корабль и отключал. Затем находил следующий, снова поднимал, отключал, при необходимости смещал корабль в следующий сектор и так бесконечно, носясь между рубкой управления и транспортаторной. Конечно, автопилот на «Энтерпрайз» был великолепный, но Джиму очень не помешала бы вторая пара рук. Но когда Спок и Боунс об этом заикнулись, их предложения помощи Кирк отверг с такой решительностью, что повторных не последовало. 

Вскоре он приноровился, максимально приспособил к задаче автопилот, и дело окончательно наладилось. Вот только, даже укладываясь в три минуты на каждое зловредное устройство, выходило, что работать предстояло непрерывно не менее ста часов. Конечно, через двое суток подоспеет «Потёмкин»... Джим не давал себе времени на раздумья − время и так работало против него. 

Вскоре он понял, что если хочет, чтобы в транспортаторной оставалось место, отключенные устройства придётся складывать компактными штабелями. Учитывая нехватку пространства, можно было, оставив несколько в качестве доказательств для суда, скормить остальные дезинтегратору, но и это замедлило бы работу. А времени не было, абсолютно не было. В голову прокралась леденящая мысль, что времени не будет даже на то, чтобы попрощаться со Споком, что в ту секунду, пока Джим наводит луч или выискивает очередные координаты, тот передаёт свою катру несчастному Боунсу... Джим гнал такие мысли прочь, сосредотачивался на работе, на каждом выработанном почти до автоматизма движении, но мысли оседали в подкорке, парализовывали, душили. Когда по пути в рубку в коридоре его внезапно окликнул Маккой, у Джима потемнело в глазах, в боку сдавило, плечо пронзила боль, отчего-то задрожали ноги. Вцепившись в подбежавшего к нему Боунса, он не сразу смог сделать вдох − перехватило горло. 

− Джим, горе моё, это не то, о чём ты подумал... − пробормотал Боунс, помогая тому сползти на пол и опереться спиной о стену. − Спок сумел подобрать сигнал, который выключит все чёртовы биорепликаторы прямо с орбиты. Дыши и не двигайся, − он разорвал ему на груди рубаху. − Я сейчас. 

Он вернулся буквально через секунду, всадил Джиму в плечо гипошприц, провёл трикодером, всадил два добавочных и лишь тогда отёр рукавом катящийся со лба пот. Себе, а потом и Джиму. 

Джим попытался улыбнуться, дабы развеять тревоги друга хотя бы относительно себя. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Боунс заморгал и поспешно отвернулся. 

− Полежи ещё, − строго приказал доктор, не показывая лицо. − Я успокою Спока и сам отправлю этот чёртов сигнал, не вставай. 

 

...Джим лежал и думал о том, что следовало бы отругать Боунса за то, что тот позволил Споку работать, и понимал, что не станет. Что он благодарен за возможность провести последние общие часы вместе, и что здорово бы было, пожалуй, если его бастующее сердце не станет тянуть, а отправит его сразу же вслед за Споком. Хотя, это будет очень жестоко по отношению к Боунсу... 

Меж тем, препараты действовали, сердцебиение с дыханием возвращались в норму, дрожь унялась, осталась лишь ватная слабость во всём теле да лёгкое головокружение. Вновь протопал по коридору Боунс. Он был у Спока, а сейчас идёт на мостик, про себя прокомментировал Джим, отмечая странную вялость своего мыслительного процесса. Мне нужно к Споку, подумал он и попытался подтянуть к животу ноги, чтобы перенести на них вес и встать, но конечности и не думали повиноваться. Даже веки отказывались подниматься. По телу разлилось умиротворяющее тепло, совершенно как в их последний отпуск на Вулкане: Спок тогда не повёз его в дом родителей, на раскалённые докрасна земли своего клана, он подарил ему полярные широты: колонны исполинских пальм, закрывающие полнеба стаи крылатых ящериц, грохочущий океан... 

− ...Джимми, Джимми, вставай, − чья-то тёплая рука мягко тормошила его за плечи. − Я сам бы тебе прописал сон, но ты же меня тогда не простишь... Просыпайся. Я всё отправил. Если верить Споку, эта пакость должна выключиться. 

Спок. Это имя вернуло адмирала в реальность; видения, баюкавшие мозг, испарились и тут же забылись. Стараясь не прибегать к помощи Боунса, он поднялся на ноги и поспешил в медотсек. 

− ...Джим, − услышал он с порога слабый, встревоженный голос. − Ты должен беречь себя. 

Джим, переложив на пол лежащий под рукой Спока падд, осторожно прилёг на край кушетки, прижался лицом к острому холодному плечу. 

− Ты всё чувствовал, да? 

Вместо ответа Спок придвинулся ближе. 

− Эта наша вулканская связь, − прошептал Джим. − Все ей завидуют, а от неё одно зло. Ты чувствуешь мою боль, а я твою нет. Это несправедливо. 

− Ты тоже несправедлив к ней, − тихо проговорил Спок. 

Свободной от трубочек рукой он провёл Джиму по волосам. 

− Если бы не она, я не услышал бы тебя в Голе, не выучил бы урок Виджера и не понял бы самого главного. 

− Я должен тебя спасти. 

− Джим, − длинные пальцы вулканца глубже запутались в волосах. − Я не хочу, чтобы твоя жизнь на этом заканчивалась. Постарайся не печалиться. Сильнее всего я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Джим чувствовал, что сейчас вся мудрость и взрослость, которые были у них двоих, передались Споку, сам же он был маленьким беспомощным мальчиком, задыхающимся от ужаса перед самым страшным из всех возможных кошмаров. Если бы Джим мог, он бы заплакал. Спок с очевидным усилием повернулся, ткнулся чёлкой ему в лоб, судорожным движением огладил шею и плечи. Затем подрагивающие пальцы коснулись щеки, и Джим жадно бросился их целовать. 

− Я буду на мостике, − полузадушенным голосом сообщил Маккой, и Джим вспыхнул − он совсем позабыл о присутствии доктора. 

А длинные пальцы легли на контактные точки, и случилось то, о чём и говорил Джим − полнейшая несправедливость. Спок, как всегда, вёл в этом танце, и Джима кружило в золотом водовороте любви, обожания, счастья. Но он знал об изнанке, знал, что за бесчисленными запертыми дверьми, там, куда его ни за что не пустят, скалится боль, плавятся нервы, ревёт агония. Знал и о том, что Споку не стоит заглядывать в его, Джима, бессистемный, неупорядоченный разум, где золотые сверкающие фонтаны бьют среди горящих, рушащихся твердынь, а звуки лютни тонут в вое сирен. 

 

−...Он заснул, − тихо пояснил Кирк, ступая на мостик. − Может, это целительный транс? 

Боунс вздохнул: 

− Если ты настаиваешь, я, конечно, проверю. 

− И побудешь с ним, ладно? − Джим мотнул головой в сторону лазарета. − Мне нужно связаться с Флотом. Только съешь чего-нибудь, − добавил он, скептически оглядев Боунса. 

− Кое-кто, между прочим, только что перенёс микроинфаркт, − пробурчал доктор, проводя над Джимом трикодером. − Так что кто бы говорил... − он вонзил Джиму в плечо гипошприц. − Спок передал тебе катру? − спросил он безо всякого перехода. 

Джим помотал головой: 

− Собирался, но я уговорил подождать. 

Доктор вздохнул и, шаркая ногами, вышел за дверь. 

 

Джим отправил в штаб новые данные, связался с Николаевым, капитаном «Потёмкина», уточнил время прибытия и хотел было стартовать ему навстречу, когда заметил характерное движение на главном экране. Автоматика была выставлена на слежение за кораблём Сольвейг (безымянным, так как на корпусе не было опознавательных знаков), и в данную секунду звездолёт явно собирался уйти в варп. 

У Джима в голове тут же щёлкнуло объяснение: люди Сольвейг мониторили биорепликаторы, но точечные выключения их не насторожили. То ли не заметили их из-за регулярных для Каппы Волопаса помех, то ли заметили, но списали на те же помехи. А когда Боунс махом вырубил все устройства, преступники поняли, что раскрыты. И видимо, Сольвейг так крепко поверила лжи про огромный звездолёт и ромуланскую технологию невидимости, что сочла за лучшее спасаться бегством. 

У Джима не было ни малейшего намерения её преследовать. Было бы практически невозможно маневрировать и одновременно вести прицельный огонь в одиночку. Доктор, в конце концов, только доктор, и не стоит требовать от него большего, к тому же, он нужен Споку и своим пернатым пациентам. И Джим не станет рисковать друзьями, он вовсе не тот безрассудный седой мальчишка, каким воображает его доктор. Сольвейг в любом случае не скрыться от кораблей Федерации, будь она хоть трижды гений... 

Гений. Боунс говорил про гения и про чудо... 

Всё это пронеслось у него в мозгах за какое-то мгновение, перед тем как, действуя по наитию, Кирк бросился к связистской панели, вколотил нужную последовательность, и в ту же секунду мигнувший светодиод подтвердил, что сигнал принят. На экране появилось напряжённое лицо Сольвейг. 

− Что тебе нужно, Кирк? 

− Хочу предложить сделку. 

− Сделку? − лицо женщины недоверчиво вытянулось. − Какую сделку? 

− Я выступлю за тебя в суде, если ты поможешь спасти тех, кто ещё жив. Наверняка ты подготовилась на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, скажем, если эпидемия перекинется на колонистов. 

− Мне нечего делать в суде, Кирк, и ты это знаешь. Что ты ещё можешь предложить? 

− А что ты хочешь? 

− Что я хочу? − нахмурилась Сольвейг. − Пожалуй, у меня действительно возникли некоторые идеи. Но я не собираюсь ничего обсуждать по видеосвязи. Дальнейшие переговоры только лично. 

− Хорошо, − кивнул Кирк. − Ты ко мне или я к тебе? 

Сольвейг послала ему фирменный уничижительный взгляд и холодно ответила: 

− Ты ко мне. Один и без оружия. Понятно? 

Джим кивнул. Он был уверен, что Спок и Боунс не одобрят его решение, но искушение надеждой было слишком сильно. Отключив связь, он прошагал в лазарет. Джима окатило тишиной. Птичий щебет, не смолкавший часами, стих − биологические часы аборигенов показывали уже глубокую ночь. Джим склонился над кушеткой, поцеловал спящего в губы, прошептал в острое ухо, касаясь мягких, пахнущих лекарствами и сонным телом волос: «Пожалуйста, Спок, дождись меня» и, повернувшись к напрягшемуся, по-птичьи нахохлившемуся доктору, лаконично произнёс: «Руль твой». Тот почему-то не возразил, лишь кивнул угрюмо. 

 

...На этот раз встречающих в транспортаторной было меньше, словно его уже не боялись. Как только Джима обыскали, Сольвейг окинула его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом и криво усмехнулась: 

− Парадный адмиральский мундир? Серьёзно? Кирк, ты решил вскружить мне голову? А что это за нелепые розочки на манжетах? 

− Ордена Бернийской Планетной Конфедерации. Их носят на рукавах. 

− Какой ты всё-таки смешной, Кирк. И тщеславный, − Сольвейг презрительно скривилась, Джим отсигналил улыбкой. 

Его не стали допрашивать в транспортаторной, как в прошлый раз, а провели в оформленную в бежевых тонах каюту, судя по висящим на стенах голографиям Сольвейг в окружении кошек и детей, ей же и принадлежащую. Кроме Сольвейг, его сопровождал только один охранник, тот самый, что лупил Джима по почкам. 

− Итак, ты хочешь спасти остаток птичек, − задумчиво произнесла хозяйка каюты, опускаясь в кресло. 

Джим остался стоять, сурово глядящий на него парень − тоже. 

− ...Руководство Флота и публика несомненно придут в восторг, ты получишь прибавку к своей горе побрякушек и сможешь развесить их хоть на носках. Твои мотивы мне понятны, Кирк. А вот понятны ли тебе мои? 

Джим внимательно следил за её лицом. 

− ...Как только я поняла, что игра раскрыта, первым побуждением было бежать, несмотря на ощущение какого-то подвоха. Я чувствовала: что-то не так, но не могла нащупать и сформулировать. Но твой звонок дал мне время подумать, Кирк. И пока ты наряжался, я вполне успешно сложила два и два. Никакого звездолёта здесь нет, правда? − она снисходительно улыбнулась. − Иначе бы ты уже арестовал меня. Кроме того, − Сольвейг похлопала по падду, лежащему на столике перед ней, − я не поленилась порыться в доступной информации. И знаешь, что? 

− Что? 

− Ты, оказывается, занят штабной работой и преподаванием в Академии Звёздного Флота, вот что. Вся эта история про ромуланские технологии невидимости и нацеленные на нас фазеры − всего лишь умелый блеф. 

Сольвейг с интересом посмотрела Кирку в глаза, ожидая реакции, и, не дождавшись, продолжила: 

− А теперь, спрашивается, для чего мне бежать, если мой противник располагает всего-навсего шаттлом-переростком и, очевидно, избегает вооружённого конфликта? Конечно, − она откинулась на спинку кресла, − ты уже наябедничал обо мне адмиралам. И это значит, что сюда уже мчатся на всех парах федеральные крейсеры. Но время в запасе есть. А ещё у меня есть заложник, легендарный Джим Кирк. Адмиралы не отдадут приказ стрелять на поражение. 

− Достаточно повредить гондолы и поймать вас в тягловый луч, − возразил Джим. 

− Да, − кивнула Сольвейг. − Согласна. Но я позвала тебя на корабль не только поэтому. Меня действительно интересует сделка. Ты хочешь лекарство, − она заправила за ухо мешающую прядь. − Я тоже хочу кое-что. 

Она поднялась. 

− ...Видишь ли, Кирк, моя затея потребовала огромных вложений. Годы исследований, сборка репликаторов, покупка корабля, поиск команды. В сумме это двадцать лет моей жизни и все имеющиеся у меня ресурсы. Начало было многообещающим: две идеальные планеты одна за другой. Но первую кто-то зарегистрировал раньше меня, а на второй мне помешал ты. И теперь я буду вынуждена остаток жизни скрываться от кораблей Федерации по всему космосу, без единого кредита за душой. Предлагаю это изменить. 

− Как же? 

− Ты уволишься из Флота, Кирк, и станешь частным лицом. Следующую зачищенную планету ты оформишь на себя, а выручку от концессии отдашь мне, − Сольвейг пристально посмотрела на него. − В обмен получишь лекарство для птичек. 

Лицо адмирала потемнело. Сольвейг продолжала буравить его холодным, изучающим взглядом. После долгого молчания Джим тихо произнёс: 

− Да. Я согласен. 

− Браво, Кирк. Редко удаётся наблюдать столь масштабное нравственное падение, − покивала головой Сольвейг. − Только я пошутила. Нет у меня никакого лекарства. 

Она не ожидала броска. Ничто не подсказало ей, что галантный и улыбчивый, импозантно выглядящий для своих шестидесяти адмирал способен кинуться душить женщину. Охранник среагировал мгновенно, но стрелять в клубок тел не стал, опасаясь угодить в Сольвейг. Впрочем, двухметровому амбалу не составило труда оттащить барахтающегося ветерана от ошеломлённой начальницы. Та с кислой гримасой повращала на пробу головой, недовольно зашипела, коснувшись царапины, оставленной адмиральской «розочкой», и, отойдя на шаг, опустилась в кресло. Сперва она молча наблюдала, как охранник избивает Джима, потом, словно озарённая внезапной идеей, склонилась над паддом и быстро принялась что-то писать. 

− Какая завидная вещь эта вулканская сдержанность, − словно вскользь заметила Сольвейг, оторвавшись от падда. 

Джим, пытавшийся защитить хотя бы голову, на этих словах дёрнулся и пропустил удар. 

− Я полагала, что у такого опытного капитана должна присутствовать какая-то выдержка. Тем более, что речь идёт о никому не нужных птицах. Но твоя реакция дала мне знать, что ты не из-за птиц волнуешься. Ведь тут замешано что-то личное? − Сольвейг улыбнулась. − Я права, Кирк? 

Тот сплюнул кровью на светлое ковровое покрытие, и Сольвейг, поморщившись, сделала охраннику знак прекратить. 

− Я задумалась над этим и поняла, что создавая маркер для бактерии, следя, чтобы он не пересёкся с другими видами, учитывала только местные, земные, да ещё несколько инопланетных, охотно расселяющихся на новые места, таких как, например, теллариты, − она сделала паузу. − О вулканцах я не подумала. 

Джим поднял на неё сочащееся кровью лицо. 

− ...И, оказывается, проморгала совпадение. Кстати, я тут быстро прогнала ситуацию, у вулканцев болезнь протекает быстрее, − она бросила на Джима многозначительный взгляд. − А, как ты понял из преамбулы, я долгое время следила за твоей карьерой и потому, разумеется, премного наслышана о легендарном вулканском старпоме. Что, снова в яблочко? − Сольвейг села удобнее, подушечки пальцев поглаживали падд. − Ты в моих руках, Кирк. Я могу вылечить твоего помощника, но он останется у меня в заложниках, пока ты не выполнишь свою часть сделки. И я не гарантирую, что дело ограничится только одной планетой. 

− Ты сказала, у тебя нет лекарства, − произнёс наконец Джим. 

− Сейчас нет. Но я могу его сделать, Кирк. Принцип, если иметь мозги, элементарный: биорепликатор программируется на производство очередной бактерии, вот только бактерия эта ведёт себя не как хулиган, а как полицейский патруль. Она до мельчайшей детали заточена на уничтожение микроорганизма-вредителя. При желании, можно распространить программу на все биорепликаторы на планете, и это будет максимально возможная по эффективности терапия. Кто-то всё равно, конечно, не выживет, но, если запустить программу сейчас, учитывая время начала эпидемии, девяносто пять процентов заразившихся выздоровеют. У вулканца шансы похуже, но они есть, − она рассмеялась, глаза блестели, пальцы возбуждённо постукивали по краю падда. 

− Ты не сможешь создать нужную бактерию достаточно быстро, − хрипло проговорил Кирк. 

− Да ну? − отозвалась Сольвейг. − Никогда не суди по себе, недоумок. 

Она принялась что-то яростно строчить. Парень сонно теребил фазер, Джим терпеливо ждал. 

− Годами я разрабатывала уникальную программу, − не отрываясь от падда, проговорила Сольвейг. − Это сплав микробиологии и кибернетики. В ней я могу спроектировать организм с любыми заданными свойствами. В теории даже можно создавать человеческие тела, но я решила, что убивать выгоднее, чем спасать. Вот твоя бактерия! − она с гордостью продемонстрировала Джиму экран. − Смотри, Кирк. Готово! Меньше получаса это у меня заняло! 

− И как ввести эти данные в биорепликатор? 

− Элементарно, − она пробежалась стилусом по чувствительной части экрана. − В таком формате программа полностью готова к вводу, можно просто подключить падд ко входу репликатора, а, если нужно передать сигнал всем устройствам на планете, достаточно отправить специальную комбинацию сигналов. 

− Какую именно? Ты, наверное, даже не сможешь её записать. 

− Конечно, смогу! − возмутилась Сольвейг. − Это ты ничего не можешь, жалкий бывший лейтенантишка! − она снова склонилась над паддом. − Готово, всё! 

Когда Сольвейг торжествующе подняла на Кирка глаза, в лоб ей смотрел фазер. Не успела она моргнуть, как падд с данными перекочевал в адмиральский карман. 

− Люблю этот китель за большие карманы, − доверительно сообщил он и, мотнув подбородком поочерёдно в сторону каждой из «розочек» пояснил. − Сыворотка правды для тебя и транквилизатор для нашего юного друга. А насчёт сделки я с самого начала пошутил. Для Спока такое было бы неприемлемо. Прости, придётся тебя оглушить. 

...В транспортаторной его не ждали. Двумя точными выстрелами Джим выключил оператора и охранника и, проворно вбив нужные координаты, вскарабкался на платформу в начинающий золотиться круг. 

 

Заслышав гудение транспортатора, Боунс выбежал из лазарета навстречу. 

− Компьютер, щиты на максимум! − выкрикнул Джим, едва успев материализоваться на платформе. 

− Что происходит? Ты ранен? − пробормотал Боунс, пытаясь поймать адмирала за плечо, но тот на бегу воткнул ему в руки падд со словами: «Там лекарство для Спока» и бросился на мостик. 

И вовремя. В рубке ограбленного корабля заметили несанкционированное перемещение и поторопились ударить. «Энтерпрайз» подбросило. Доктор, не удержавшись на ногах, неловко упал на спину, как величайшую драгоценность прижимая к груди падд. Джим, успевший добежать до капитанского кресла, начал манёвр разворота. Маленькую «Энтерпрайз», благодаря меньшей массе, трясло сильней, чем её предшественницу, но щиты справлялись, и мощность не падала. Под градом фазерного огня, Джим по параболе обогнул вражеский корабль и только тогда дал залп. Он знал, что делает: мало кто во Флоте был знаком с конструкциями типовых звездолётов лучше, чем он: разве что сами конструкторы, Спок да Скотти. «Квазары», как и прочие, имели слабые места. И как раз в такое слабое место, не тратя заряд на бесцельную пальбу, адмирал ударил всей мощью корабельных орудий. Расчёт оправдался. Выстрел вывел из строя фазерные батареи противника и варп-двигатель. Джим поймал звездолёт тягловым лучом и вывел «Энтерпрайз» на стабильную орбиту. Теперь следовало, используя инструкцию Сольвейг, активировать планетарные биорепликаторы. Джим всей душой надеялся, что Боунс разобрался с записями и уже лечит Спока. Больше всего на свете сейчас ему хотелось оказаться рядом. 

Доктор словно подслушал ход его мыслей: 

− Если соберёшься в медотсек, надень защитную маску. Аптечка под твоим креслом, − прозвучало из интеркома. 

Даже здесь, внутри корабля, Каппа Волопаса наводила помехи, и Джим не мог понять, действительно ли в голосе Боунса слышится оптимизм, или это ему померещилось. Не споря, он послушно натянул маску и поспешил в лазарет. На докторе красовалась такая же. 

− Не было времени проверять, опасно это для людей или нет, − показал тот на работающий прибор, выплёвывающий струи тёплого воздуха. 

Но Джиму было не до объяснений, он уже стоял на коленях у постели Спока, его грубо вытесанные, перепачканные в красной крови руки обнимали бескровные длиннопалые ладони, и на этот раз он не боялся передать вулканцу страх, отчаяние или сомнение − Джим весь теперь был любовь, надежда и вера. 

− Трещина в ребре, множественные гематомы и выбитый зуб, − сообщил Боунс, похимичив над ним с трикодером. − Мне начать с тебя или с незнакомых, чуждых нам пернатых? 

Кирк замотал головой. 

− Так я и думал. Тогда я буду на мостике. Мне понадобится связистская панель, чтобы спасать этот долбаный мир. Загружу данные в планетарные репликаторы, − сказал Боунс, торопливо шаркая к двери. − Боже мой, а ведь когда-то я хотел быть доктором, а не программистом, всего лишь простым сельским доктором... 

Какая-то из птиц чирикнула, к ней присоединилась вторая. 

− Ему лучше, да? − из-под маски произнёс Джим. 

− Лучше, лучше, − грубовато ответил Маккой с порога. − Дай ему только время и сам постарайся не окочуриться, пока меня не будет. 

Боунс исчез за дверью, Джим, воровато отодвинув маску, бережно поднёс ладони спящего к губам. Возможно, это было всего лишь самовнушение, но, казалось, они потеплели. В каждый поцелуй, как в китайское печенье с предсказанием, Джим вкладывал мысленный призыв: выздоравливай, поправляйся, люблю тебя, ты мне очень нужен. Ответом было едва слышное сквозь щебет и чириканье дыхание. И Джиму чудилось, что с каждым вдохом оно становится увереннее и ровнее. 

 

− ...Джим, сволочь такая, проснись! − рассерженный шёпот доктора гармонично сочетался с тряской за плечо. − Проснись, тебе говорят! 

Джим неохотно открыл глаза. Спина ныла от неудобной позы, ноги он отлежал, и те радостно мстили, зато щека прижималась к сухой и тёплой коже. 

− Ты чёртов везунчик... − тихо, словно опасался кого-то разбудить, продолжал отчитывать Боунс. 

− Спок, − тотчас же выдохнул Джим, вцепляясь в лежащую под щекой покрытую рисунком зелёных вен руку. 

− В целительном трансе твой Спок. Ты будешь меня слушать или нет? 

− Боунс! − счастливо рассмеявшись, Джим обнял склонившегося над ним Маккоя за плечи и своим объятием чуть не повалил того на пол. Доктору, чтобы не упасть, пришлось вцепиться в край койки, а Джим с оханьем схватился за бок − к протестующим спине и ногам добавились рёбра. 

Доктор, закатив глаза, протянул ему руку, помогая встать. 

− Ты понимаешь, что, сняв маску, мог опять запустить всю эту чёртову карусель по кругу? 

− Брось, Боунс, у нас теперь есть программа Сольвейг. 

− Чтобы разобраться в ней, потребуется время, как ты не понимаешь? − видя, что воспитательный этюд не достигает цели, Боунс махнул рукой. − Ааа, старого учить, что мёртвого лечить! Пойдём, погляжу на твои рёбра... 

 

***

 

За те пятьдесят восемь с половиной часов, что Спок провёл в целительном трансе, Джим стараниями доктора оправился от последствий общения с юным коллегой Сольвейг; пользуясь логом транспортатора, вернул поднятые и перенастроенные репликаторы на прежние места; встретился с «Потёмкиным»; передал Николаеву пленный звездолёт; подслушал крайне эмоциональный спор Боунса с главным врачом «Потёмкина», Родригесом, и засвидетельствовал его, то есть Боунса, безоговорочную победу. Родригес самонадеянно заявил, что мед. персонала «Потёмкина» хватит, чтобы проследить за процессом выздоровления аборигенов, Боунс настаивал на своём присутствии. Не привыкшие к такому отпору Родригес и Николаев быстро капитулировали, а Джим лишь улыбался в несуществующие усы − он так и знал, что прибегать к помощи адмиральского звания не понадобится. 

Впрочем, разобравшись с репликаторами, Джим почти не отходил от Спока. Боясь пропустить момент, когда вулканцу понадобится помощь, чтобы выйти из целебного транса, либо он, либо Боунс постоянно дежурили у постели. Даже упомянутый разговор Джим слышал через открытую дверь лазарета − спорили на мостике. 

Когда Спок очнулся, Джим был рядом. Птицы, практически выздоровевшие, пели теперь втрое громче, и адмирал, хоть и лежал на краю койки, касаясь вулканца плечом и держа его за руку, не смог расслышать, что именно тот произнёс, только почувствовал сквозь дремоту, что Спок проснулся, словно их вулканская лента связи решила на секунду смилостивиться и бросила Джиму на грошик телепатии. Ещё один подарок Тал’Ниир − Джиму не нужно было хлестать t’hy’la по щекам. Он сложил пальцы в вулканском поцелуе и вложил их Споку в ладонь. От руки по телу заструилось золотое будоражащее тепло. 

− Джим, − хриплым со сна голосом проговорил вулканец. 

Золотые ручьи превратились в цунами, лента развернулась бескрайним полотном. Вся вселенная состояла из счастья. 

 

...Золотистая скатерть на сиреневой траве ломилась от блюд. Снятые с огня, горячие, ярко-золотые под обожжёнными лохмотьями початки касались полных дымящихся мисок. Аромат мяса мешался с ароматами специй и чеснока. На ложе из зелени громоздились огромные малиновые помидоры, их лоснящиеся, в перетяжках бока вот-вот угрожали взорваться. Пёстрая листва благоухала и шелестела. Джиму, на секунду задравшему голову вверх, показалось, что он смотрит в детский калейдоскоп. 

Каппа Волопаса сквозь щели в лесном пологе сочила медовый свет. Гудя, рассекали воздух блестящие сапфировые жуки, вдали щебетали пернатые, в траве, то появляясь, то ныряя, мелькала чья-то белая спинка. 

Боунс, за обе щёки уплетая баранину, пылко рассуждал о холестерине, Спок медитативно поглощал помидор, Джим с вдохновением, достойным Антонио Гауди, возводил устрашающий многоярусный сэндвич. 

Уже неделя, как стартовал в сторону Земли «Потёмкин», увозя с собою арестованную Сольвейг, её подельников и поднятые с планеты биорепликаторы. Ещё раньше Маккой и Родригес удостоверились, что болезнь полностью побеждена, а за пять дней до того вполне уже здоровые пернатые устроили для звездолётчиков восьмичасовой благодарственный концерт. Первые два часа Джим восторженно слушал, аплодируя после каждой рулады, а после вставил беруши, прильнул к Споку и великолепно выспался. 

Нарушение первой директивы замяли, сославшись на то, что трикодеры из-за помех барахлили, а универсальный переводчик не распознал туземный язык, и, следовательно, в момент первого контакта адмирал не знал, что обнаруженный вид разумен. 

Когда от Звёздного Флота пришло напоминание, что Кирк всё ещё не воспользовался правом первооткрывателя и не дал планете имя, тот исправился в тот же день, но Боунсу, опасаясь насмешек, не сказал ничего. 

Ничто больше не держало их на Тал’Ниир, кроме собственного нежелания покидать живописные леса. 

 

...Вещать с набитым ртом было неудобно, тем более, целевая аудитория в лице Джима была поглощена тем, что якобы незаметно под краем скатерти сжимала вулканцу руку. Поэтому доктор, после доброй порции мяса глядящий на мир куда благодушнее, чем обычно, замолчал и принялся наблюдать за любопытным нюхающим воздух зверьком.

− Не стоит этого делать, доктор, − заметил вулканец, когда Боунс занёс руку, чтобы бросить малявке крошек с импровизированного стола. − Земная пища плохо подходит здешним обитателям. 

Боунс хотел было по привычке вскипеть: кто, как не он, разбирался всё это время с чёртовым туземным метаболизмом? Кто, как не он, кормил их сперва внутривенно, а потом, когда пичужки поприходили в себя, замучался реплицировать им синих жуков и похожие на бусины семена?.. Но сытая лень и послеполуденное сонное тепло одолели даже докторский темперамент. Боунс молча высыпал крошки на скатерть и принялся наблюдать, как Джим воюет с порождением собственного архитектурного гения. Вполне ожидаемо, сэндвич терпел поражение. Спок, подбадриваемый адмиральским кивком, подлил в бокалы сухое красное, и мысли доктора по цепочке «полезно для сердца − здоровье Джима − здоровье вообще» понеслись в сторону открытия Сольвейг. У него голова кружилась от того, какие перспективы при грамотном подходе оно могло принести. Лекарства со стопроцентной эффективностью, идеально совместимые донорские органы, пестициды и гербициды, не вредящие окружающей среде... Да что там какие-то пестициды! Докторскому воображению вырисовывался фантастический, пугающий и волнующий синтез технологии Сольвейг с вулканским ритуалом fal-tor-pan... 

− ...Джим, кратчайший маршрут я заложил в бортовой компьютер четверо суток назад. 

− Никогда не сомневался в тебе. Тогда стартуем через час. 

Доктор нахмурился. Замечтавшись, он пропустил начало разговора, но и так слишком хорошо знал о чём речь. Отпуск кончился. Каждого из них, даже тех, кто были супругами, ждала своя работа. Штабная рутина и преподавание, дипломатия, медицина. Ещё чуть-чуть, и их пути разойдутся. Звёздный Флот настойчиво звал Кирка в качестве почётного гостя принять участие в первом запуске звездолёта «Энтерпрайз-Би», а Спока донкихотство влекло на Ромулус: вулканец, видите ли, лелеял прожект мирного объединения вулканцев с ромуланцами. Раз по головизору доктор видел ромуланского сенатора Пардека − на редкость лживая, неприятная рожа. Дружба с этим скользким типом не сулила ничего хорошего, но упрямый гоблин в ответ на все предостережения повторял унылую чушь о взвешенном риске и его, доктора, якобы предвзятости. Когда же Кирк, готовый ради вулканца бросить к чертям своё адмиральство, предлагал свою компанию, Спок однотипно отвечал, что не может рисковать кем-то ещё. Всё это злило доктора донельзя. 

− Спешка нужна только при ловле блох, − решительно заявил Боунс, опустошив бокал. − До завтра ничего не изменится. 

− Вы повторяете эту фразу уже седьмой день подряд, − заметил Спок. 

− И если мы не вылетим сегодня до заката, я не успею к старту «Энтерпрайз-Би», а Спок опоздает на встречу с Пардеком. 

− Глупости, добавите варпа, чего-нибудь подкрутите в лучших традициях Скотти и успеете как миленькие. 

− Доктор, прогноз капитана и так основывается на предположении, что «Энтерпрайз» будет идти на максимально возможном варпе без каких-либо задержек и происшествий. 

Игнорируя Спока, Маккой повернулся к Кирку: 

− Дался тебе этот полёт! Тоже мне, свадебный генерал! 

− Боунс, мы и так отдыхали слишком долго. 

− Отдых?! Теперь это называется так?! − воскликнул в негодовании доктор. − А ты не путаешь отдых с адом, дружище? Кажется, после всего, что было, я заслужил пару недель без неизлечимых болезней, меркантильных маньячек и умирающих на моих руках друзей! 

− Боунс, − просительно произнёс Джим. − Нам со Споком тоже здесь очень нравится, и жаль, что ты столько всего вытерпел, но если мы проторчим на планете хоть на день дольше, меня уволят. 

− Вот и хорошо, пусть и гоблина увольняют − поживёте, как люди, вместе, а не в разных квадрантах. 

− Доктор, мы всё ещё находимся на территории обитания доварповой цивилизации. Даже если не возвращаться к спору о моей миссии на Ромулусе и присутствии капитана при запуске «Энтерпрайз-Би», в любом случае, согласно приказу Звёздного Флота, нам следует как можно быстрее покинуть планету. 

− Ну хоть доесть-то вы мне спокойно дадите?! − буркнул доктор, сердито передёрнув плечами. 

Он придвинул к себе миску куриных крылышек по-техасски и принялся их нарочито неторопливо обгладывать. 

− Так значит, надо вылететь до заката? − невинно поинтересовался он спустя полчаса, когда Джим и Спок аккуратно сложили остатки пиршества в корзину для пикника. 

− Если отложим старт больше, чем на восемь и две десятых часа, то со стопроцентной вероятностью опоздаем, − подтвердил Спок. 

Щебет и пение за последние пару минут заметно приблизились и продолжали усиливаться. Джим вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца, но у того не было наготове ответа. Ответ знал лишь Боунс, в мнимом порыве чистоплотности прячущий за салфеткой самодовольную гримасу. Ведь это он подбросил аборигенам идею о большом концерте в память жертв эпидемии. Ни в силу своих должностей, ни, тем более, в силу своей добросердечности, Джим с гоблином не посмеют отказать туземцам, это мудрый доктор знал наверняка. А «большой концерт» по местным меркам значил, как Боунс уточнил заранее, «длящийся сутки и более». 

...Не меньше тысячи птиц, подняв крыльями ветер, опустилось на ближайшие деревья. Разноцветные лепестки, словно конфетти, посыпались на головы троих друзей. Самый главный птах прыгнул в подставленную ладонь вулканца и царственно вздёрнул хохолок. Спок почтительно склонил голову, адмирал, приняв торжественный вид, слегка поклонился, но перед этим успел шепнуть доктору: 

− Боунс, старый лис! Твоих рук дело? 

Вулканец, очевидно солидарный с Кирком, слегка приподнял бровь. Птах прочирикал объявление о концерте, переводчик послушно перевёл на стандарт, а затем разразился чириканьем, когда Джим в лучших традициях дипломатии поблагодарил за приглашение и ответил, что почтёт за честь присутствовать. Пернатый тоже в свою очередь рассыпался в любезностях и прощебетал, что начнут уже после захода солнца. Отбросив в сторону бесполезную салфетку, доктор победительно улыбнулся. 

− Посол Спок, − церемонно произнёс он, когда туземец, вспорхнув, увёл за собою шумящую стаю. − Ваше выступление запланировано на пять утра, но уверен, вы сочтёте логичным позаботиться о настройке ка’атиры заранее. 

− Поразительно, доктор, − бровь вулканца приподнялась ещё на чуть-чуть. − Вы запомнили наконец, как меня зовут, и даже не ошиблись, называя мой инструмент. Полагаю, это достаточная плата за нарушенные планы. 

− Я привык доверять суждению посла, − сияя, подхватил Джим. − И кроме того, являюсь горячим поклонником его музыкального таланта. Поэтому и только поэтому, доктор, вы прощены. 

Только сейчас, по контрасту с тем, что стало, Боунс понял, насколько напряжены и несчастны были оба его друга вплоть до этой минуты. К дьяволу, решил доктор, не мытьём, так катаньем, но он заставит их уволиться. Зря что ли эти двое потратили кучу кредитов на звездолёт? Чем заниматься ерундой врозь, пусть уж занимаются ерундой вместе, а он им обеспечит надёжный присмотр. 

− Куда отправимся после концерта? − уже в прежней, немного брюзжащей манере поинтересовался он. 

− Куда не ступала нога человека? − с надеждой в голосе предложил Кирк, ловя взгляд вулканца. 

Два длинных пальца скользнули по руке Джима, тот просиял, повторяя жест. И гоблин, доктор готов был в этом поклясться, ответил улыбкой. Светящейся, белозубой, абсолютно счастливой улыбкой.

**Конец**


End file.
